Who's A Good Boy?
by Take a walk off my knife
Summary: Set after the event of the movie, Carlos is bullied for being who he is. Hiding it from everyone, what will his friends both heros and villains do when they find out? Multi chapter story, contains Jaylos, Doug/Evie and Ben/Mal in later chapters. WARNING: this story is rather dark and contains some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a story mainly about Carlos. However it will feature Jay/carlos, Evie/Doug and Ben/Mal hopefully later on. This story will be dark, I'm sorry but that's just how I write. To people who have read anything I've read before I know this seems like a change from my old stuff but I felt like I wanted to write something else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and it's not too depressing.**

'Stay away from me,' the smaller boy stated through gritted teeth. No one is going to hurt me ever again, especially not some stupid princes who think they are better than me, he thought to himself. Carlos realised he was backed into a corner but that just meant he couldn't run, his predicament meant that he would have to fight his way out. Back on the island if he had been cornered three to one he would have been worried but those were villain kids not prime and proper princes who had never had to fight to survive. Carlos wasn't worried. 'Back away now and I won't hurt you' he continued though none of his would-be-attackers seemed to get the memo. The air was tense among the group, they had surrounded Carlos on their leaders will but to Carlos it was obviously that two of his attackers really didn't want to be there. They seemed more scared every time Carlos opened his mouth to speak.

Before Carlos could say anything else the leader of the group stepped forward. 'You think you're scary, really Carlos? That mutt you cling to everyday is more intimating than you.' His voice smirked. Carlos growled, he didn't take too kindly to being insulted nor to the fact that Dude had been brought into this. With his growl the two goons flinched but the leaders face just sneered into a disgusted smirk. 'Ooh I'm terrified. De Vil can growl' he said before yawning. For dramatic effect Carlos watched as he stretched up acting as though he was ready for bed. 'Always the Charmer Chad aren't we? You shouldn't be scared you should be terrified' Carlos sneered, despite being smaller than Chad he stepped up until he was literally less than a couple of inches away from him. Chad barely moved, but his eyes seemed to widen a little. 'I've done some bad things, horrifying things, things I'm really not proud of and by all the evil gods out there I promise you that if you don't back down I will hurt you. Now, LEAVE. ME. BE' Carlos almost screamed his voice oozing with malice. If only mother could see me now he thought, but quickly pushed that evil hag out of his head, he was free of her and her abuse.

The air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The air stilled and the silence was deafening until Chad's sarcastic chuckle echoed around the group. 'Aww Carlos you do make me laugh. What you gonna do? Hit me? Hurt me? Let's just get one thing straight you little poof, you can't touch me. Well unless you want to get sent back to where you belong that is. I wonder how mommy dearest would take to seeing her little traitor of a son again? What do you think boys?' Chad's laughed evilly. Taking Carlos of guard, a loud crack echoed around the alleyway they were standing in, as Carlos crumpled to the ground. Before he knew what was happening Carlos was being pulled to his feet and was punched painful into the wall, with his arm twisted behind his back. He wanted to fight back. He wanted to do nothing more than to turn around and punch Chad straight back, there really wouldn't be that much of a fight. He reckoned that Chad would only be able to take a couple of punches. But Chad was right, one wrong move and he'd be back in the Isle of the Lost. He gulped as he finally realised he was out of his depth. 'You're nothing, do you understand Carlos? You're nothing. What are you?' Chad cruelly shouted into his ear. Carlos saw no easy escape. He was trapped, just like he was on the island. His brain went into survival mode. 'I'm nothing' Carlos said but it came out as a whisper. Chad twisted his arm harder. 'I'm sorry Carlos I didn't quite catch that, I said what are you?' It took all of Carlos willpower not to cry out in pain. He knew from experience that this only helped encourage more punishment. 'I'm nothing.' He stated louder. If he just complied then this would soon be over and he could go back to his room, cover the black eye he no doubt had and pretend that this was just another one of his nightmares.

Chad unfortunately had other ideas. He twisted his arm even harder and it was taking all of Carlos willpower now not to scream at the agony. 'You aren't going to tell anyone about this or else me and the twins here will have some face rearranging to do. You are worthless Carlos. You don't belong anywhere. Even among the villains you're weak and pathetic! I have no idea why they even acknowledge you. You're nothing and it's our job to teach you that seeming as you have seemed to forgotten. People like you don't deserve to be happy. Villains are bad enough but a gay villain? Come on that just against everything good and holy in the world. You are nothing, do you understand me? Nothing!' Chad growled into his ear. Carlos refused to cry, he was tough and he didn't cry. But he'd be lying to himself if he said that at that moment he really didn't want to. He was so angry and disgusted at Chad's bigotry that he had to use all his self control not to attack him. Instead he did what he had done when his mothers temper was being particularly nasty. He made his face blank and become completely void of emotion. He felt himself became numb, he acted as if nothing could hurt him. Looking out of his good eye as the other one was kinda swallow shut he noticed that because Chad was behind him, the twins had left a glaring space between them that Carlos could easily run through. All that extra tourney practise was going to pay off.

With hesitation, Carlos twirled his body around freeing himself from Chad's grip. The taller boy looked too confused to do anything. Carlos ducked under Chad's other arm and made a dash for it between the twin goons. The night was dark now but Carlos had been at Aragon Prep to know where he was heading. He sped past the castles classrooms and descended further into the bowels of the school until he reached the kitchens. He sped towards the freezer, grabbing a bag of frozen peas from it and placing them on his throbbing eye. As he tried to regulate his breathing he thought back to the last time he had found himself trying to stop a black eye from swelling.

*flashback*

His mother was in a particularly dark mood this afternoon. Her crazy level where off the charts. Carlos tugged cautiously at the bottom of his blood stained shirt until it was completely removed. Trying not to flinch at the pain, he quickly checked how bad the cut along his lower back was. To his relief she hadn't cut that deep this time. His nose was bleeding rather heavily but that was to be expected after the hit he took. His eye was swelling now but after all these years he knew how to deal with those. He felt guilty because he had caused her mood. All he had wanted was to go out and cause some mischief with some of the other kids but Cruella had other ideas. She had ordered him to complete a ludicrously long list of chores that Carlos had done but he forgot that he was supposed to clean her furs today. Of all the things to forget, cleaning his mothers furs was not something that one forgot unless they were prepared to face a lot of torture over. But no amount of physical pain could hurt more than the fact that he knew everything his mother did to him was justified. She was right, he was born defected, he was worthless and there was nothing he could do to change it. The pain he felt was his punishment. He deserved it.

*present time*

The cold of the frozen peas was having a lovely numbing effect in his eye. Since coming to Aradon a couple of months ago he hadn't had to face this sort of pain. Strangely the sensation of the familiar pain wasn't as awful as he remembered. He felt rather relaxed as the cold continued to spread. It was getting really late now, soon it would be curfew and he would be in serious trouble if he was found out of bed. Much to his disappointment he removed the peas from his eye. He thought that it would be long enough as his eye was almost at its normal size again. He slipped the peas back into the freezer before carefully creeping out of the kitchen. Quietly he closed the kitchen doors before he sprinted towards his room. He was cautious incase he came across Chad and the twin goons again.

Once he made it back to his room he quietly creaked the door open slightly. His best friend Jay was already passed out asleep on his bed, no doubt due to a long days training. Carlos hurriedly crept over to the side of his bed, rooted through the backpack that he held all of his worldly possessions and produced a small box from the very bottom of the rucksack. He then sped into the ensuing bathroom and shut the door quickly and quietly behind him.

Flicking on the light, Carlos stared at his reflection to inspect the damage. His eye had the beginnings of a soft purple ring outlining his eye. Luckily Chad hadn't broken the skin, Carlos sighed in relief. Cuts where so much harder to hide. On that thought he looked down at the box in his hand. He had hoped that when he came to Aradon that he wouldn't have to use the contents of the box. He had hoped so hard that this place would be better, safer. But of course, Carlos never got what he wanted. Lifting the lid, he removed the pot of thick foundation that he had 'borrowed' from his mother years ago. It was like greeting an old friend to Carlos, unfortunately it was friend he had hoped to never need again. Trying to relax his face, he carefully applied the makeup to his upper and lower lids, blending the cream to match the rest of his face. It scared him a little at how much his body went into autopilot when he did this, like he was somehow desensitised from it. It scared him more that he had slipped back into the familiar scenario so easily.

Once he was finished, he checked out his cover up job for any irregularities. When he was satisfied that he no longer looked like he had been used as a rag doll he put his pot back in the box and then the box back in his jacket pocket. Opening the bathroom door he walked back into the room.

Jay was still unconscious. He had fallen asleep on top of his sheets which meant that Carlos could gaze at his muscular arms without fear that jay might catch him. Carlos would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on his best friend but he knew that he and Jay would never be an item, so Carlos was more than happy to be known as his best friend. Villains and thus there kids didn't do relationships and feelings. Those things where weak. Well all villains excepted his two adopted sisters who both had acquired boyfriends since coming to Aradon. He was happy for them, he really was but he knew he couldn't have that. That was not part of his life and he doubted it ever would be. Who could ever like never understand love someone as worthless as him. So Carlos was happy to live his life and maybe if he occasionally stared at his best friends arms every now and then was that really such a crime?

As Carlos zoned back into his surroundings he realised that it was rather cold in their room tonight. Jay was obviously cold as he had crossed his arms across his chest in his sleep and his body was lightly shaking. Carlos realising Jay was cold, went to the cupboard and got a spare blanket. He threw it over Jay and almost instantly Jay stopped shivering. Carlos smiled to himself as he quickly changed and jumped into his own bed. Turning off the light he snuggled into his pillow. Sure he was nervous about tomorrow and about trying to keep his eye a secret. He was also worried about running into Chad again. But he realised that the world was always going to try and tear him down but that worrying would do no good. What will happen will happen and he'll figure out how to fix it when the time comes. Right now he was comfortable and warm and so where his friends and that's what he would focus on. 'Goodnight Jay,' he whispered as he snuggled further into his own pillow, closing his eyes to sleep.

 **A/N: So I hope this wasn't too awful a read. I don't know when I will post the next chapter hopefully really soon, like in the next couple of days but I make no promises on that. This story is a work In progress so if you'd like to see anything in this story, feel free to review asking for it. Anyway until the next time, takeawalk :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Wow, I didn't realise how much support this story would get so quickly. Thank you so much! I haven't written fan-fiction in a while so I was really nervous to come back to it but I could never have predicted the response. Anyway sorry for a long authors note, on with the story…**

When Carlos reopened his eyes it was still dark and he could hear light snores coming from the other side of the room which meant Jay was still asleep. Turning his head he reluctantly removed his arm from the warmth of his sheets to turn the clock beside his bed towards him. The light from the clock face burned his eyes and he had to blink white dots away from his vision. Pulling his arm back into the heat he tried to focus his eyes on the numbers. The clock read 6.58 which meant he had two glorious minutes left in his warm safe heaven before his daily attempt to get Jay out of bed would begin. That was always a fun time. Despite being a thief Jay did not live by the motto that the early bird catches the worm. He was more the sort of person who would sleep in past the first class of the day with Carlos there to wake him up.

When his two minutes where up Carlos threw his hand on top of the alarm to stop the loud offensive noise blaring into his ear. Almost unwillingly he swept his legs off of his bed and stood up, stretching towards the sky in attempts to wake himself up. Padding across the room he saw that Jay had barely moved in his sleep, still scrunch up underneath the sheet Carlos had put over him last night. Carlos smiled slightly as he stared down at him, he looked so adorable when he was asleep, he was so peaceful. Unfortunately for Jay, his peace was interrupted when a weight jumped on top of him, forcing him into the land of the living. 'Wake up sleepy head' Carlos called in a singsongy voice. He knew he wound Jay up even more when he appeared cheerful and loud in the morning. 'Time to rise and shine' he continued bouncing a little on each word to further annoy the now waking Jay. Carlos smiled wider when he saw the scowl on Jays face. He didn't normally like to see his best friend annoyed but it was funny to annoy him in the mornings and Jay knew it was all in good fun. Jay tried to squirm away. Rolling off his side onto his stomach Jay buried his head into his pillow. 'Leave me alone Carlos, it's too early, I'm going back to sleep' Jay huffed as he tried to snuggle himself back to sleep. Carlos was having none of that he jumped up and down a couple of times but realised he was getting nowhere. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Jumping off of Jay he ran towards the door. Flicking the main light switch left light flooding into the room. This caused both boys the cover their eyes as the readjusted. 'My eyes they burn' Jay moaned as his arms covered his head in an attempt to block out the light. Carlos saw his opportunity. Leaping back across the room he whipped Jays sheet off him in one fluid motion causing Jay to growl in annoyance. Before he could try and get under another sheet Carlos had found his place on Jays back once more. 'Jay you have to get up, you might not like it but you have to,' Carlos sighed. Normally when Carlos turned the light on most mornings Jay got up of his own accord. 'Move it Jay'.

Suddenly taken off guard Jay turned over and Carlos found himself lying on his back with Jay straddling him on top. 'I'm awake alright' Jay chuckled. Carlos breath hitched in his throat. This had to be a dream, a wonderful, wonderful dream. But quickly he snapped out of it. He replaced his face of shock with a devilish smirk. 'I can see that, now if you don't mind would you please move so that we can get ready please' Carlos smirked batting his eyelids. Jay didn't even flinch. 'Why don't you make me?' Jay retorted. Carlos clicked his teeth. 'We both know that wouldn't be a fair fight Jay, of course I'd win' Carlos said raising his eyebrows. 'And anyway, why stay here when we could be eating breakfast?' Carlos suggested. With the mention of food Jay was gone, speeding towards the ensuite bathroom. Carlos was both secretly saddened but relieved that Jay was gone. 'I'll be ready in five minutes' he shouted from behind the locked door.

In the five minutes it took Jay to get ready Carlos had changed and ready to go to breakfast, when a thought occurred to him. His eye, what did it look like? Did Jay notice? Of course not he would have mentioned something. Slightly panicking Carlos went into his jacket pocket and remove the cream from the box. Looking in the large mirror in the room, he could see the a slight line of blue was starting to shine through beneath his eye. Quickly he started to apply the cream again below his eye to cover up the blue hue. He was so engrossed in applying the cover that he didn't hear the door unlock and Jay make his way into the room.

'Do you think they'll hav…' Jay stopped mid sentence as he came to halt behind Carlos. Carlos' eyes rounded in fear. 'This isn't what it looks like'. Jay face was blank and for the first time in a long time Carlos could read jays expression which worried him. Normally he could tell what Jay was thinking easily just by his facial expressions. 'It's okay Carlos, just tell me why you are trying to cover you face up again. Who hurt you? I promise I won't get mad' Jay said through gritted trying to act calmly. 'And don't give me a bullshit answer like the last time Cruella did this. You only use that when you need to cover up someone else assault so tell me, who was it?' Jay stated more angrily this time. Of course Jay knew about his mothers treatment. Jay had seen Carlos at his absolute worse so obviously he knew about the cream. But Carlos couldn't let Jay know the truth about who hurt him. If he did tell, Jay would go crazy and he'd do something stupid that would end in Jay being sent back to the island. Carlos would rather face hell than see that happen to Jay so he pushes down all the pain he feels and plasters on a fake smile. 'Jay calm down, you caught me. No one hurt me I promise. I'm using this to cover up cover up some of my bags. If the truth be told I've not been sleeping great, you know nightmares and stuff, but I didn't want anyone to worry. And I thought hey, I'm not going to be need this cream ever again now we are in Aradon so why not use it now?' Carlos explained quickly, praying that Jay would swallow the lie. The air was tense as Jay thought over Carlos' excuse. After what felt like a lifetime but was probably only a few seconds. Jays face softened. He strode over to Carlos and engulfed him in a hug. 'I'm sorry I flew off the handle a little there, you just worry me sometimes. Are the nightmares getting bad again?' Jay spoke softly his head resting on Carlos' shoulder. The concern in Jays voice made Carlos heart break a little. Jay genuinely cared about him. Carlos hated lying to him but he knew it was for his own good. Carlos nodded his head into jays chest. 'They've always been bad but they are happening more now' Carlos muffled into Jays jacket. After a few more seconds Jay released him from his embrace but kept one of his hands on Carlos shoulder. Crouching down a little Jay looked between Carlos eyes before they locking them on Carlos. 'If it makes you feel any better you've done a really good job, I can't tell the difference. I would never guess what such crappy sleep you've been having.' Jay smiled trying to lighten the mood. Carlos was struggling to meet his eyes, he really hated lying. 'But seriously Carlos, I may not be the best with feelings, but if you ever need to talk I'm here for you.' Carlos smiled at that, he felt his heart quicken a little. He rarely saw the emotional side of Jay so when he did it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside (you know in a tough manly way). 'As are Mal and Evie and Ben and Doug and the rest of the team, we're all here if you need us' Jay smiled not realising that he had just broke Carlos' heart a little bit.

In that moment Carlos was positive that he was the worst human being alive. He was lying to his best friend even if it was for a good cause. He'd gotten Jay all concerned about something that hadn't bothered him since he came to Aradon. But he couldn't stop the lie now, so he put on his most convincing fake smile. 'Thank you. I really appreciate it.' He said as earnestly as possible because he really did mean it. He would always be grateful that Jay was his best friend and always had his back. Underneath all that tough thief bravado he really was one of the most loyal and sweetest guys that anyone could ever wish to meet and Carlos could never understand how he ended up being so close to such an amazing person.

The silent pause throughout the room was interrupted by a large growl from Carlos' stomach. Looking down at his stomach and then sheepishly back up at Jay, he raised his hands in a what can you do kind of fashion. Jay took one look at the guy in front of him before bursting out into a fit of giggles. 'I think I might be hungry' Carlos admitted as Jay tried to control his laughter. When Jay finally stopped Carlos raised his eyebrow at him. 'Maybe we should go get breakfast, we're already five minutes late' Carlos suggested. Jays eyes slightly widened before he started to race towards the door. 'Hey wait for me' Carlos called as Jay flung the door open. 'Race you' Jay called over his shoulder with a wink before disappearing into the corridor. Oh it's on Carlos thought as he charged after him, just you wait Jay.

 **A/N: So, I was actually planning to write a lot more plot in this chapter but I kind of got carried away with the Jaylos fluff, oops. I promise the next chapter will be better plot wise. I'm introducing the other characters in the next chapter as well so that should be fun. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad for anyone. Hopefully I'll post another chapter within the next couple of days but again I'm not making any promises. As before, please review, follow and favourite. You guys are awesome. Until the next time, Takeawalk :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short an today guys. This chapter is going to be the last chapter for a couple of days. My next update will be on Monday/Tuesday next week depending on other projects. I really haven't set a schedule for this story which I probably should have, but I'm hoping for steady updates every couple of days from now on. I hope that's okay with everyone. Anyway on with the chapter…**

The dining hall was buzzing with noise. Most students at Aradon prep were morning people, and therefore far to bright and cheery for the former villain kids who were currently sitting with their boyfriends and new friends. Mal was chewing down on a large stack of toast while Ben leaned next to her, laughing at the amount of jelly she had managed to put on her face. 'Mal, the toast is supposed to go in your mouth' Ben teased, chuckling lightly to himself. He'd always enjoyed the mornings which he guessed he took from his mother. Mal wiped her head around from her conversation with Evie, causing her purple hair to twirl and hit Ben in the face. Her eyes bore into him as she tried to give him her best death glare. This only made Ben laugh harder. 'Im sorry but you're just too cute when you're trying to be mean sometimes'. He said rubbing his hand in circles on her back. His comment only made her stare worse. 'This isn't me trying to be mean, trust me when I'm mean you'll know, doofus,' She huffed. Ben would normally be offended but with his beautiful girlfriend pouting at him while batting her eyelids how could he be. Faking shock he gasped. ' how dare you, I am the crowned King of this region and therefore you can't address me as Doofus' he whined like a two year old, sticking his tongue out for emphasised silliness. Mal finally broke, laughing at her boyfriends immature antics. 'Fine, I'm sorry. I wasn't being mean, when I'm being mean you'll know, King Doofus' she said stressing the word King. Ben only chuckled more. Stretching his arm up he through it over her shoulder and squished her in a one armed hug. 'That's better, has a nice ring to it. King Doofus' he smiled.

Across the table Doug and Evie where having a riveting conversation about the properties of molecular chemical reactions much to the bewilderment of Jane and Lonnie. Both girls where by no means dumb but did not come close to the brains that where Evie and Doug. Despite not understanding the conversation, it was obvious to both girls how into each other Doug and Evie were. Evie kept twirling her navy hair in her hand, laughing at all of Dougs 'hilarious' science jokes (none of which Jane nor Lonnie understood but Evie would find hysterical), and just generally acting like everything coming out of Doug's mouth was gold dust. Doug was obviously painfully crushing hard on Evie to everyone else except it seemed for Evie. When either Lonnie or Jane had brought up their crushes to either one in secret both had stated that despite knowing they had a crush there was no one the other one could feel the same. This meant that Lonnie and Jane were stuck watching their two stubborn friends crush hard on each other with anything actually happening and it was slowly driving them insane.

'Hey so the school spring ball is coming up in a couple of months, has anyone…' Jane started before she was interrupted by what sounded like a heard of elephants storming into the dining room. In actually fact it was Jay and Carlos who both looked like mad men on a mission. Both trying to outrun each other they ducked and dived making a beeline straight towards the table their friends where sitting at near the back of the hall. 'First one to sit down wins' Jay called behind him as he surged past Carlos. Carlos groaned internally but refused to lose. In the heat of the moment he jumped onto Jays back. To a normal person the added weight of Carlos would have most likely tripped the person up or at very least slowed the person down. But Jay was not a normal person, he managed to keep going, dodging all the other lunch tables with Carlos on his back. By now most of the halls eyes where on them. Some even started to cheer for their favourite. Seeing his opportunity when Jay reached a crossroads, he slung himself off of Jays back and landed in front of Jay. Both were now speeding to the table so fast that neither were sure that they would actually stop before crashing into the table. Carlos and Jays eyes widened when they realised that neither could stop in time as they were about to crash into the table.

When suddenly both of their bodies frozen seconds before they were about to impact. The hall went silent. Carlos looked up and saw two green eyes flash at him. Mal was standing in front of both of the boys and she did not look amused. Carlos wondered how she could look so intimidating with jelly all over her face. 'What do you think you are doing boys? You could have cause a lot of damage here. You could have hurt someone,' Mal questioned obviously annoyed. Jay and Carlos both looked at each other knowing that they were in for it. 'Sorry Mal we were just racing. We didn't think, please don't hurt us' Carlos pleaded quickly adding his cutest smile to the end praying that would be enough for forgiveness. He knew she wouldn't really ever hurt her, even when she was 'evil' he'd know she wouldn't ever truly hurt him but he really did not enjoy the idea of being on Mal's bad side.

Mal still seemed annoyed but her face soften a little at Carlos smile. 'Oh I'm not going to hurt you silly. Just declare me the winner of this little race, promise me you'll be more carefully in future and I'll let you move again.' Mal smirked. Making the boys admit defeat was mean she knew but she saw it as a more than fair payment for stopping them injure themselves and their other friends. 'Sure Mal, you win and We promise to be careful. Can I move now please' Jay smiled sarcastically. Carlos nodded in agreement, 'Yup, you win Mal'. With a smile of victory Mal's eyes flashed green and both boys where free to move again. When the trio of ex-villains took their seats again, chatter started to grow again amongst the hall.

Both Carlos and Jay grabbed a clean plate from their table before getting up and heading towards the buffet station. Mal went back to her eating her toast as her friend dissolved into chatter around her but she couldn't help noticing that Ben was staring quizzically at her. 'What?' Mal asked swallowing her food, turning around to face her boyfriend. Ben face was a mixture of confusion and concern. Started to feel a little panicked she gestured with her hands for him to explain. 'How did you do that Mal?' Bens voice came out in almost a whisper. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he stared further into her eyes. 'Do what?' She wondered. What was the big deal, she did magic all the time. Sure it was uncommon but it wasn't illegal. 'How did you do that spell without an incantation? That was almost instinctual.' Ben questioned further, making Mal's eyes widen a little. She'd said a spell, of course she had. She must have. No one can do voiceless magic, a key point of magic was the incantation, yet if Ben and the others where right she'd just rendered two people motionless with voiceless magic. 'I must have said something, its not possible to do magic without a spell, maybe I said it quietly? I don't remember,' Mal said getting more panicky. It wasn't like her to not be sure of herself. Had she done the impossible? Ben continued to look at her and she felt guilty that she didn't have any answers. All she wanted to do was stop her adopted brothers from hurting themselves or anyone else. Ben could obviously see the panic growing in his girlfriends eyes. 'Hey it's okay, maybe you are right maybe you just said something so quietly that I couldn't hear, I mean Jay and Carlos were making a lot of noise. I'm probably over reacting, it was nothing' Ben suggested trying to calm the situation. Mal seemed to calm slightly at that but was still deep in thought herself. If he was being honest with himself he was trying to make himself believe that as well. He was sure that Mal hadn't said anything and she'd been right next to him when she'd done the magic. Maybe he should have a word with the headmistress about whether or not it was possible for spelless magic to exist.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a large bang in front of him as Carlos and Jay slammed their plates down at the table. Carlos began to wolf down his breakfast but Jay was staring out of the window deep in thought. Ben still had his hand calmingly resting on Mal's shoulder. 'You're right. It's nothing to be concerned about' Mal stated matter-of-factly, but Ben was sure that she was still trying to convince herself. She turned back towards the table to finish her food as Ben removed the hand on her shoulder.

As she took her last bite of toast, she turned to her group of friends. Evie, Lonnie, Jane and Doug where discussing last nights maths homework which all three had found difficult while Carlos, Jay and Ben we in the middle of a conversation about tourney training and reviewing their previous game. Although when Mal stood up to go hand over her dirty plate she was surprised when Jay made to do the same. 'Hey wait up Mal I'll come with you' he said jumping up from his place and following after her. Carlos and Ben although slightly surprised at the eagerness of Jay to help clean up, turned back to their conversation of tourney.

At the end of breakfast everyone got ready to go to their first class. The one class that Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos all hated with a passion. It was time for the class when all of their parents failures where shoved straight into their faces and the school called it learning. With a group sigh everyone left the hall and made their way to History.

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm really not happy with this chapter. I couldn't get the words to flow the way I wanted them too. So I'm really sorry this was so sucky. I apologise from the bottom of my heart but the next entry I promise will be good. I have a lot of ideas that hopefully will be both hilarious and tragic. This chapter may feel disjointed but I promise there were a lot of plot points in here that I had to write in early so sorry again about that. Please review, they mean the world to me. Constructive criticism is always welcome and is actively encouraged. Anyway, you guys continue to blow me away with your support. Hopefully I'll post again on Monday. Until the next time ~ Take a walk :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I'm back and sooner than expected. I am so proud of the support this story is getting. It really does warm my heart every time someone follows,favourites or reviews so please keep them coming please. Anyway hope you enjoy this one it was a lot of fun to write as it really does show the divide between evil and good in Auradon. Also I got to tie in a lot of disney villains so yay. 10 points to anyone who guesses who the teacher is before I revealed the name. (Also warning towards the end this chapter gets a little dark, oops sorry, it came out of nowhere, even I was blindsided by my writing lol) …..**

As the bell rang, the students piled into their seats. The desks where laid out in never ending rows and rows of blank faces. The group had managed to secure seats near the back of the class. Having a king in your group definitely helped secure seat privileges. Ben, Mal, Evie and Doug sat across the back row with Carlos, Jay, Jane and Lonnie in the row in front. From where he sat Carlos could see the whole class apart from his four friends behind him. The other students looked solemn as they hunched over their desks waiting for the most boring class at Auradon Prep to commence. Carlos hated this class with a vengeance. The curriculum hadn't been changed since before the arrival of the villains kids so it was incredibly biased. Every time they had to learn about a kingdoms war it was always painted in black and white making the heroes out to be gods. It didn't help that most of the villains in the story where known by the children of the Isle. Some times Carlos wanted to scream at the top of his voice that this wasn't fair. In the months he'd been here he'd written an essay on what attributes made Princess Cinderella one of the greatest heroine of their time (Carlos had hated the wicked grin on Chads face), why seven dwarfs is the perfect number of dwarfs to smite an evil queen (that one had been awkward for Evie and Doug), why Prince Hans is considered to be the worst prince that ever lived (Carlos had actually enjoyed writing that one, that guy was a major dick) and whether or not Princess Ariel and Prince Eric's marriage really did join two kingdoms or did they just annex the ocean? Carlos hated this class. It was always, villains are evil (which Carlos was not denying) and all princes and princesses are good. When Carlos had brought up prince Hans to counter this view he was met with a weak response and something about how it takes a villain to know a villain. That thought brought him to his number one reason for despising this class, the teacher. He was a short man with red hair. He wore long trouser which many suggested where to cover up some hideous deformity he had since he was a baby. He was a no nonsense kind of man who if Carlos was being honest didn't really look or act like a teacher. He seemed tired all the time and most of the time look as if he was missing someone. Carlos would feel sorry for him if he wasn't such a pusher. He made them write a 2,000 essay every week on varying topics that Carlos really didn't care about. And despite the fact that he was always late, if Carlos or any other student was late he would have a fit. Though, the main reason that Carlos didn't like him was because he treated the villain kids differently. Carlos didn't think he did it on purpose but he'd say certain things at really awkward times. The week they covered Snow White's Kingdom he held no regard of the fact that the evil queens daughter was in the back row feeling smaller and smaller with every evil detail but when it was Prince Eric and Ariel week he praised Shelly who was the pairs daughter for having such good parents. He also graded the villains kids harder than he should have, whereas some of the other hero kids got better marks. Nothing too drastic that would give Carlos and his friends any evidence to report it, but a few marks off here and there would eventually add up. Carlos did not like Mr Phil.

Almost on queue the the door swung open, and in swaggered Mr Phil late as always. He seemed particularly gruff this morning and Carlos didn't appreciate that, he'd had a crappy 24 hours and he didn't need Mr Phil to make it worse. After taking attendance he turned towards the board and picked up a piece of chalk, 'Alright Rookies, today we're going to be discussing the finest Kingdom of them all, the one and only, the former Kingdom Queen Belle and King Adam. Carlos was sat directly in front of Ben and struggled to kept a straight face when when he heard his royal highness swear under his breathe. Carlos was already bored. He knew this story backwards. Everyone in Auradon and the Isle of the Lost knew this story. Beast was cursed by an evil witch. He locked himself away until the week before his 21 birthday. Belles father Maurice was captured by Beast. Belle switched places with her father. The two slowly began to fall in love. Enter crazy guy gaston with a hacksaw. Then stabbing, falling, crying, nearly dying, true loves kiss and Auradon as a happy ever after. Blah blah blah. Boring thought Carlos.

As Mr Phil began his 'thrill tale' Carlos was zoning out. Out of the window it was a warm day. He could see grass and trees below him. The history classroom was one of the hardest to get to as it was at the furthest back of the school, so close to the enchanted Forrest which was used as a barrier for the school. Carlos wondered what was on the other side of that Forrest, where would he end up if he just kept walking. 'Carlos De Vil, what is so interesting out that window?' Mr Phil shouted from the front of the class, shaking Carlos from his thoughts. 'I would have thought that of all the people in this class you might be one of the few that would need a refresher in this history topic' Mr Phil continued with an air of judgement about him that did not sit right with the former villain kids in the class. Carlos didn't know what he was going to do but he felt his anger rising, his eyes where going wide with rage. How dare he! Carlos heard Mal mutter 'oh no' under her breathe as Carlos began to rise. Leaning on the table he stared directly into Mr Phils eyes. No way was he taking this crap today, he was in pain and he didn't deserve to be singled out of humiliation like this. 'Why? Because I'm the son of a villain? Everyone knows these stories, most of all children from Isle of the lost. Our parents never, and I repeat never shut up about their loses, and how hard their life has been because of them. We know these stories because they were drilled into us by crazy vengeful obsessive monsters who told us it wasn't their fault. If only their 'hero' hadn't had the help of fairies, if only their 'hero' hadn't cheated with true loves kiss, if only they had caught more puppies. So go on tell me I don't know this story, tell me I don't know about our former King and Queen cause trust me I bet none of any of you have ever stumbled upon Gaston when he's almost passed out drunk in the street telling you his life story about how his life was so unfair, only to just miss being beaten in the street when you try to ignore him. So tell me again Mr Phil how a villain kid doesn't know their history, I dare you' Carlos almost spat at his teacher, anger dripping from every word. How dare he be judged solely because of that. Ergh, he was so mad. So mad that he didn't see that everyone in the class was staring at him shocked with their mouths open. No one said anything which lead to a really awkward silence as Carlos stared down the dumbfounded Mr Phil. The class sat with waited breath wondering if Mr Phil would take his dare, most of the class was hoping he did. Mal sat with her head in her hands, why Carlos why? She thought. Mr Phil was a sucky teacher but they were supposed to be keeping their heads down and doing what they were told. They were supposed to be good.

Finally the tension in the room broke when Ben cleared his throat. Standing up he spoke, 'Normally I really try hard to refrain from using Royal power in school as I want to be just another student' Mal laughed at this but quiet enough for only Ben to hear, 'I want to make it clear that no differences should be made or assumed about children from the Isle. They are one of us now, citizens of this land and should be treated with respect. However at the same time they should show respect to others as well. Now,Mr Phil, would you please continue with your lesson?' Ben concluded gesturing Mr Phil to continue. Carlos quickly took his seat again. Now his anger had dissipated he felt like a complete and utter moron. Why the hell had he just done that. Speaking out of turn was such a villain thing to do. He was good now, he couldn't just say what he was thinking and he certainly could yell at a teacher. Oh gods he felt like an idiot. Ben sat down soon after. Carlos was glad he'd came to his rescue but he worried about what the others would say after class. Would they be mad at him? Of course they'd be mad at him. He'd just risked his future here at Auradon over a silly jibe. It was only then as Carlos looked further down the classroom that his stomach fully turned to lead. Chad was staring directly at him with his signature smarmy smirk on his face. That's when Carlos knew he was in trouble, Chad would never let this go. He was such an idiot. Finally Mr Phil shook his head as if was exiting a trance, returning to his normal grumpiness, 'Anyway as I was saying, Queen Belle was sadly forced to replace her…'

As the period bell rung for the end of the class, the students packed away this weeks 2,000 word essay, which to the villains kids was going to be the hardest one to answer yet. 'Name your favourite historical hero and explain why'. Carlos was sure that Mr Phil had only set the homework because of his outburst. Every other kid in their class had easy homework this week as literally everyone could write about their parents except for the villain kids. Mr Phil was just being cruel now. Mal, Evie and Lonnie where headed to French class next which all three dreaded, though Ben had offered private tutoring sessions to Mal and she had been improving slightly so that was at least a bonus. Jane and Doug were going to school band practice which both really enjoyed. Whereas Ben, Carlos and Jay were heading to tourney practice which was always fun, well for everyone except Carlos. It's not that he didn't enjoy tourney because he really did. He loved the sport, the way he felt healthier, pizza with the team was always fun and who could resist Jay in sports wear. No he definitely would love this class if it were for one small problem. And by small he meant huge problem. Chad was in that class, with a giant stick that he legally could attack Carlos with thanks to the sport being full contact.

Gathering up their stuff they made their way to the locker rooms. Quickly getting changed Carlos sat back down waiting for Jay and Ben to finish getting ready so they could go onto the pitch. Carlos had to restrain himself from acting creepy as Jay tied his hair into a bun while shirtless. Sometimes Carlos thought Jay and all his muscles should be illegal. Looking away, his blood run cold when he noticed that Chad was staring at him for across the room. Had Chad always been that creepy he thought as much to his horror Chad started to move towards him. When he reached the trio he had on his signature fake Prince smile that to most looked charming but to Carlos looked creepy as old Mr Hook the bartender at the Isle's only bar. 'He guys,' he said almost too sweetly. Carlos allowed himself to smile a little when Jay looked disgusted by Chad. 'What do you want Charmjng?' Jay said through gritted teeth. Carlos subconsciously manoeuvred himself to stand just in front of Jay, it wasn't a noticeable move but it relaxed Carlos slightly. 'Oh I was just going to ask you a favour, seeming as you boys were once the newbies I thought you might want to help out the two new members of our team. They're my cousins who just transferred here from being home schooled. I think it would be good for all of you, don't tell them I told you this but they are a bit socially awkward. Also they are dying to meet you Ben' Chad continued with a smile. Carlos had a sinking feeling in his heart. Ben chuckled, 'Of course Chad, I am always free to help a fellow citizen and I'm sure the boys would love to help too, right?' Ben answered, nudging Jay. 'Of course, I'll be thrilled to meet new team members' Jay replied so sarcastically that to anyone other than Carlos it would appear like he was telling the truth. Carlos had to stifle a laugh which was saying something when the guy who assaulted him was standing right there. Chad's creepy smile continued as he replied, 'great I'll go get them, wait here'. Chad disappeared behind a row of lockers as Ben and Jay continued to get ready. Throwing on their shirts, their sports gear was complete.

Another five minutes passed and Chad still hadn't shown up. Jay was starting to get impatient. 'What's taking so long coach will have our guts if we are late, half the teams already out there' Jay huffed. Looking around Carlos noted that it was more than half the team, only he, Jay and Ben where left in the room. Even Ben was starting to have his patience tested. He was tapping his foot against the floor in a steady beat, so steady that Carlos feared someone was about to burst into song which unfortunately happened often around here. 'Look, I say we just go out onto the pitch. We'll meet them out there. Im all for chivalry but I'm not getting punishment laps for being late' Ben finished before moving towards the exit. Jay quickly followed him but as Carlos made to do so he noticed his shoe as untied. 'Guys go on a head, I'll catch up, I need to tie my shoe' Carlos huffed. As the exit door screeched to a close Carlos leant down to tied his shoe.

'God I'd thought they'd never leave,' a voice behind Carlos sneered making him jump right out of his skin. Turning around Carlos began to feel worried. It was Chad and the two goons. Great just what I need Carlos thought. Slowly standing up and turning to face his opponents Carlos would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. 'So how you feeling today? A little tender perhaps? You seemed a little wound up in class, I was getting worried.' Chad spat mockingly, slowly moving his way towards Carlos. Carlos was more mad than scared. His hands curled into tight fists. 'Aww do you want to hit me? Make me hurt like I hurt you? I must not of hurt you that much, I didn't even leave a mark'. Getting up in Carlos personal space. He reached out a jabbed Carlos in his black eye. When he pulled his finger back to inspect it, he noticed the pale powder residue. Chads eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. 'Ooh I did leave a mark didn't I? Makeup boy, could you be anymore of a stereotype? Wait, You know how to cover bruises up, pretty darn well if you ask me. That talent only comes with experience. So let me think, you've never mentioned a father so I'm going to guess that you were mummy's favourite little punching bag. You were, weren't you?' At chads remark Carlos lost it. He jumped forward to attack Chad but hit a wall of goon instead. The two goons from the night before each took an arm and held Carlos aloft and restrained. Carlos tried to fight back but they where really strong. Carlos wondered if they had a little evil henchmen blood in them because they would be perfect of the role. 'Don't you dare try and lay a hand on me, lay a hand on me and you and your evil friends are dead. Do you understand?'Chad sneered, raising his hand back. Despite knowing what was coming the blow was a lot harder than last night. Hitting him straight in the noes, Carlos had to withhold his scream as blood started to gush from his noes. 'Now if you don't mind us, that's Ray and Sonny by the way, snow whites kids? You're going to do exactly what we say or we reveal your big secret to the school and most importantly to your friends' Carlos squirmed against the goons arms but he couldn't get away. He was in too much pain and couldn't think straight. 'We'll tell them all about you gay abomination feelings and then we'll see how friendly the student body is to you. They'll all hate you as they should. It's prince and princess not prince and prince you fag.' Chad was enjoying himself. He grab hold of Carlos Jersey pulling him close to his face. Carlos was struggling now, he really didn't want to cry but Chad was spewing all his greatest fears into his face which was bloody and sore. Is head felt slightly woozy. As Chad let go, Carlos hung his head, it took too much effort to keep it held up. 'That is, we could keep it a secret, we're nice like that. We'll keep your secret if you do all our homework from now on.' Carlos wanted to cry and run away. He hated blackmail. 'And you better be good unlike than that evil Evie bitch who you came here with. She was such a shit when it came to doing my chemistry homework' Something in Carlos spiked when he insulted Evie. It was one thing to treat him like dirt, but hurt his sister? You're dead. Opening his mouth he spat blood straight at Chad face. 'That's for Evie you dick' Carlos spoke though it was painful to move his face. Chad stared horrified at his jersey which was now covered in red sludge. Small droplets of blood were dripping down his chin. 'You gross little pleb' he sneered before raising his hand again. The crack was louder this time and Carlos had to bite down hard on the inside of his lip to stop himself for crying. No way was Chad getting that satisfaction. 'For that I'm raising the price for our silence. You will do all our homework and after today you will quit the team' Chad sneered, removing his shirt and wiping his face with it. After which he went to his bag and pulled out another clean shirt and placed it over his head, throwing the bloodstained shirt in the bin. 'Our homework is in the bag over there, comply or die, your choice. Going to do it?' Chad said grabbing the back of Carlos head pulling it up so he was staring straight into his eyes. Carlos was tired and sore. He didn't have any fight left in him. So reluctantly he nodded. Shamed filled him as Chad beamed proudly and the two goons holding him laughed, dropping him to a crumpled heap on the floor. As they made their way to the exit Chad turned back to face the crumpled Carlos on the floor with a wicked grin. 'Better clean yourself up fast Carlos, your last practice started 5 minutes ago', laughing as he exited.

 **A/N: Wow that escalated quickly. This chapter was my favourite to write so far because it shows the dark contrast between what should happen in an idealist place like Auradon and what actually goes on behind close doors. I'm sorry if that was too graphic for anyone, I feel like I should probably just apologise to disney as a whole from now on because this story isn't going to get lighter for a while. Anyway tune in next time to see if Carlos makes it to practice or not. Please leave me a review, I always love to read feedback, even if it is you just complaining that I'm a big meanie for hurting Carlos lol. Until next time ~ Take a walk :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I was kind of worried that you all would think it was too dark but your reviews put my mind at ease so full steam ahead. This chapter is a little smaller than the one previous but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, enjoy…**

The door slam echoed throughout the now empty locker room around Carlos. Carlos was in agony and for a few second was left dumbfounded. He wanted to curl into a ball and cry, he was in so much pain. But he wouldn't allow himself to be beaten, although he couldn't stop his eyes from watering. Laying this head down on the cold ground he found it soothed his face pain slightly. Lying crumpled on the ground he felt useless. If he were back on the Isle he would have beaten Chad within a inch of his life last night, but he couldn't. Never again would he be the cruel beast his mother wanted him to be. He was good now. Though as he lay on the floor he was starting to wonder if being good was worth all this pain. He physically hurt but the the mental pain was so much worse. He felt so ashamed. He shouldn't be this weak, he shouldn't be crying. He should be tough. That's what he would be. Tough, that was a quality both heroes and villains had. He would become tough and he couldn't do that from a crumpled heap on the floor.

Slowly but steadily he began to shift his weight on to his knees. Then once the light-headedness worn off and he felt less woozy, he began to stand. Throwing his hands out to support his weight on the nearest locker. It took a couple of minutes for the room to stop spinning. He had to swallow the vomit that was threatening his throat. He tried to focus on something else, he thought about the good things here that made him want to keep fighting to be good. He thought of Mal and Evie. His adopted sisters who he loved to pieces and would do anything for. He had to be tough for them. He thought of Ben. His new friend and the reason he was off the island. Carlos had silently vowed he would repay him by always being good, and he didn't plan to break that promise even now. He thought of Doug, Lonnie and Jane. His new friends how despite being heroes didn't judge him or his friends for their parents evil doings. They were friend he held dearly and would never disappoint them by turning evil. Lastly he thought of Jay. How to describe Jay. He would do anything for Jay. Jays smile made Carlos feel like everything else going on in the world was okay. When Jay laughed Carlos' heart sung and he knew true happiness. As long as Jay was happy nothing else mattered to Carlos. He would cut off his own arm and pour sulphuric acid on his wound if he thought that would make Jay happy. And that why Jay could never know the truth. He could never work out the truth. If Jay knew that Carlos was currently bleeding streams out of his noes and that his eye had closed up due to swelling, he would be so mad that he'd do something everyone would regret. He'd probably murder Chad and not think twice and despite that making Carlos smile, he knew that he could never let that happen. Jay would be made out to be the villain and he would be sent straight back to the island and no one, especially Carlos wanted that. No, Carlos was going to have to suck this pain up, cover himself like he used to and plaster on a fake smile.

With this thought his survival mode kick in. Revising his hands from the lockers he quickly grabbed his bag and moved towards the locker room bathroom. Once inside he slammed the door and quickly turned the lock. From there he reluctantly turned towards the mirror. The sight he saw was terrifying. His right eye was almost swollen shut. His cheeks where a weird yellowish colour and had puffed up along his cheek bones. But worst of all was his noes. It looked like his noes had exploded. The bridge of his noes was swollen but Carlos knew it wasn't broken as he could still breathe through his noes. Blood had stopped gushing from his noes now but it was starting to dry giving Carlos a horrifying red beard and moustache. However as bad as it was, if Carlos was being honest he'd had worse. He quickly tried to force those memories down. She couldn't hurt him anymore.

With a deep breathe he turned on the cold tap and placed the plug in the hole. As the water filled the basin he took off his stained Jersey and under-armour until he was only in a black tank top. He dint want to get either of them wet. Putting his head gently under the water Carlos' pain limit was tested as his face stung. His face felt like it was on fire but he needed to clean his injures. After a few minutes of dipping his head into the water his face actually started to feel better, still agony but not stinging as well as the agony. Removing his head he pulled the plug on the now redden water and let it swirl away. A part of Carlos wish he could disappear with it.

Looking up at the mirror his heart sank. His face was a mess and there was no way he could cover it. It was swollen too badly for a small pot of foundation to cover. That meant only two options were left, either come clean (which was nigh on impossible) or find an excuse. He couldn't come clean so that left lying some more. He'd need a cover. He was running out of time he thought as suddenly an idea came to him. Opening his bag he pulled out a fresh Jersey, quickly changing into the new jersey and old under-armour he stealthy unlocked the bathroom door. From there making sure no one was in the locker room he grabbed his helmet. Quickly running back into the bathroom he discovered that his prediction was right. No one could see his face with it on. Now all he had to do was fake a convincing accident and he would have the perfect excuse. For once he was glad he played a full contact sport.

Quickly so as not to waste anymore time of the practice he sped out of the locker room towards the pitch. When he got there, he noticed that all the other guys where already in the middle of a drill. Suddenly he noticed the coach was angrily staring at him from the other side of the pitch, motioning for Carlos to come over and talk to him. Carlos gulped with worry but continued running straight towards the coach. His face was on fire and he felt extra woozy from the pain in his head. Every step felt like an earthquake. When Carlos finally reached his coach he exploded. 'Carlos where in gods name have you been? Look I try not to make this practice too much of a chore for you guys so the very least you can do is show up. What have you been doing ? You're twenty minutes late!' The coach yelled gruffly. Carlos gulped again he really had to think up a quick excuse. 'Eh, sorry coach, I kind of had a noes bleed. I used to get them all the time. Sorry. I had to deal with that, it kind of went ever where and I couldn't stop the bleeding. It went on my jersey and I hadn't brought a spare so I had to run back to my room to get a clean one. I'm sorry I was so late it won't happen again, I promise. Please don't give me a detention,' Stumbling through his lie he was silently praying that the coach would believe it. It worried him a little that lies came to him so naturally but he pushed that thought down as the coach's face softened a little. Suddenly the coach raised his hand and Carlos internally flinched. The coach must have missed it though as he put his hand on Carlos's shoulder. 'Look, Carlos I try not to make exceptions between kids on my team so I should probably throw the book at you for being late…' The coach sighed and Carlos started to worry. 'But you weren't trying to ditch the class on purpose. Should you have told someone before you ran off to get another Jersey, yes you should have but if you promise me that in future you'll let me know before its too late I will let you off, this time…' The coach continued with a warm smile. That just made Carlos feel worse. Why were people so nice to him when he was lying. He deserved to be punished. He was lying which was evil. He wasn't being good. He should be punished. But instead of telling the truth Carlos just nodded painfully. 'Thank you so much coach, I promise I won't let you down.' Carlos said fake happily. This seemed to be enough for the coach who smiled. 'Okay well there's only 30 minutes left. Today we're working on defence. The team has split into pairs to practice goal defence. After Joe left recently we need a new goal keeper. The new charming twins over there are trying out for the spot but I want the whole team to practice the drill. All you have to do is guard the goal from two penalty shots and then switch so that the other member of your pair can be on guard and you can shoot. Understand?' Carlos nodded after the coach explained. 'Okay go pair up with one of the charming twins, they and Chad have been a three for too many goes now. There's too much 'charm' if you ask me…' The coach chuckled at his own joke but Carlos began to feel sick again. His head was starting to spin again but not because of the pain but because of the dread. 'Oi, Ray, come and work with Carlos.' The coach yelled sealing Carlos' fate.

Despite wanting to make his injury look like it was a tourney accident. Carlos also did not want to be in anymore pain. Unfortunately for him, he was the unluckiest guy on the planet. 'You can go in goals first, beast boy' Ray chuckled as he strode towards the goal line, leaving Carlos in the goal. Carlos would have been mad if not for all the pain and dread he felt. Only Mal and Evie were allowed to call him that. He would also let Jay call him that but he had always preferred C-Dog when he wanted to annoy Carlos. Speaking of Jay he turned his head around and noticed that Jay and Ben where in the middle of the pitch practicing the drill with cones that had been laid out. They both seemed so happy as Jay scored a goal under Bens knees. Carlos nearly laughed as Jay began to celebrate. But suddenly the ball collided with Carlos' face at an alarmingly face speed. Slamming him backwards to the ground, Carlos heard several cracks. Carlos could honestly say he'd never been in so much pain. As he tried to focus black spots swam across his vision. He thought heard a couple of shouts but he couldn't make any out before the world dissolved to blackness around him…

 **A/N: Yay cliff hangers. I'm evil I know, and I'm sorry. But come on, it was a good cliff hanger right? What do you guys think is going to happen? Let me know in the reviews and if anybody guesses correctly I'll give them a special shoutout in the next chapter :) Anyway, I'm sorry this was shorter than normal the next chapter will be longer I promise. Next update might not be tomorrow but the day after, it depends how much work I get done. Anyway until the next time ~ Take a walk :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, so I spent the fanfic . Net mini apocalypse wisely. I'm now a chapter a head of you guys. I also plotted out a majority of this fic. If I stick to this plan it's going to be quite a long fanfiction, possibly my longest yet, which is always exciting. As always thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews they are amazing and I wish I could hug each and everyone of you. So they next couple of chapters are going to be a little different from before. They aren't going to be from Carlos PoV as he's currently knocked out, oops (sorry about that). So the next couple of chapters are going to be based around Carlos but he's not going to be conscious which hopefully won't be as depressing as it sounds... I hope at a least. Anyway enough rambling, on with the chapter….**

Jays heart dropped as Carlos fell. He didn't realise he was running until he was half way across the pitch towards the goal and his fallen friend. Friend felt like too weak a word. Friend didn't even come close to how Jay felt about Carlos. Carlos was his rock. The one who told him to breathe and held him back from doing anything stupid. Carlos was the one who made him smile when he felt like he was nothing. Carlos was the one who stayed up with him when he needed someone to talk to. Carlos was always there, dependable and smiling. No matter what Carlos put everyone else before himself. Well, the people that he cared about at least. He was loyal to a fault. The title of brother never really felt right to him but Jay had always imagined Carlos as his family. That's maybe why it hurt so much to see Carlos lying on the ground unconscious with a small crowd gathering around him doing nothing to help.

Then Jay saw something that made him see red. Like someone flying a flag in front of a bull's eyes, Jay felt his temper fly off the handle. The new guy who had been the cause of this whole situation was smiling. He was smiling and Jay was positive he saw the other new guy and prince douche charming laughing as well. Jay was on a war path. Suddenly he stopped running for Carlos and instead charged head first towards the charming trio. He was going to make them pay. No one laughed at Carlos in front of Jay, and certainly no one hurt Carlos and got away with it. He was going to tear them to shreds and he was going to enjoy it. Fortunately for the charming brothers, it was at that moment that Ben caught up with Jay and tugged him towards Carlos. Bens little moment reminded Jay so much of Carlos that his heart sunk even more. What would Carlos tell me to do he thought. Well he would probably want me to help him Jay reasoned with himself.

Charging past the charmings he rushed towards Carlos. He could always murder the charmings later. Carlos was all that mattered. Nothing could have prepared Jay or Ben for the sight that greeted them when they reached the goal. Jay had seen Carlos at his absolute worst or so he thought. Looking down at Carlos now he knew he had been sadly mistaken. Carlos was lying spread eagle on his back completely unconscious. His face was turned to the side but that didn't hide any of the damage. The new guy must be really strong because the metal plate of his helmet had broken off and Carlos face looked like a squished tomato. Blood was dripping down his noes and was escaping from a large cut down the left side of his face from his mid forehead past his eyebrow until his swollen cheek. Jay wanted to scream and kick something. He really wanted to kick something, or someone right now. He felt so useless. He didn't know what to do. Fortunately as Jay was unraveling Ben was taking charge, taking the lead and being the king everyone knew he was capable of being. 'Okay everybody, listen up. Guys we need to work together, Carlos is in trouble. One of you go get fairy godmother and tell her that Carlos has been injured and she is needed in the hospital wing' Ben ordered pointing at one of the teams defenders. From there he told the other team members to go back to practise, and asked the rather confused and still in shock coach to excuse him Jay and Carlos which of corse the coach agreed to. Then Ben turned to Jay, putting two hands on his shoulders and looking steadily into his face he spoke, 'Jay you've got to keep it together. For Carlos's sake. He needs you to stay calm and help him. You can't go off and hurt the guy who accidentally hurt him, okay? That's not going to help anyone, especially not him'. Ben pointed at Carlos to help his case. Ben couldn't have Jay turn on him now. Carlos needed him and doing something stupid like punching an incident if not clumsy individual would not help the situation. Jay seemed to break a little when he looked at Carlos. Turning to Ben he nodded solemnly. 'Okay now we just need to get him to the hospital wing, I think the two of us can manage…' Ben began to offer but before he could finish Jay had delicately picked up Carlos in a bridal hold and was staring at him like he was a dead puppy. 'Or you could just do it' Ben finished lamely. Looking away from Carlos Jay turned his head to Ben, 'where's the hospital wing? Show me now, his heart is beating really fast' Jay commanded. Ben in the moment was slightly scared Jay though he didn't show it. Jay voice had came out deep and powerful and Jay had definitely always looked intimidating. Rather than say Ben just pointed in the schools direction and began to walk. Jay quickly followed beside him but was carefully not to jostle Carlos around too much.

Carlos felt so tiny and fragile in his arms. Carlos had always been small but to Jay he had always been so strong. The thought of Carlos being fragile scared Jay more than he was willing to admit to himself. While walking Jay had repeated the same mantra of 'Carlos is going to be okay, Carlos is going to be okay, Carlos is going to be okay' in his head until he hopefully would believe it. He was more alarmed at the amount of blood that had left Carlos. A large patch of Carlos's blood had formed on the front of Jay's Jersey which terrified Jay. He was no brainiac but he knew that people needed blood to survive and could die from a lack of the stuff. Ben was trying his best to keep Jay calm with the occasional comment about how Carlos would be fine and up and about in no time. Jay wasn't sure if he believed that. Last time Carlos was unconscious after an attack it had taken weeks before he was 'up and about'. But Jay didn't want to think about that right now, that was in the past and was a completely unrelated incident. This was an accident he told himself. No one meant to hurt Carlos this time. There was no villain for Jay to seek revenge on with this situation. Somehow that made it worse for Jay, he liked taking revenge and blaming other people when bad things happened. But not this time. Carlos was badly injured and there was nothing he could do to help. That fact hurt Jay beyond compare.

Rounding the last corner, Ben rushed forward and opened the doors for Jay who hurried inside. Stepping inside he was greeted by three plump older ladies. Each lady was wearing a different colour. One in green, one in red and one in blue. The red lady stepped forward at the sight before her. 'Oh gosh, good heavens, what happened? No, wait, don't answer that. You boy lay him down over here.' The lady spoke pointing at Jay and then the closest free bed. She turned her head to her colleagues who where still in shock. 'Fauna, Merryweather quickly go get the wands and other equipment for a type 3 emergency, this boy is in serious need of our help. Sire, go alert the fairy godmother your majesty. And you boy clear the way, we are going to need to take a closer look' the lady ordered. Jay reluctantly shuffled a couple of inches back, no way was he leaving Carlos's side. Fauna and Merryweather quickly moved from the room towards what looked like the trios staff room. Ben however stayed put. The red lady did not seemed amused by Ben's lack of movement.'Sire I told you to go inform the headmistress,' she added heavily hinting for Ben to leave. Ben simply stared at her, 'Flora I already sent someone to go collect her, and please for the thousandth time my name is Ben not please just help him' Ben urged. Flora processed the information quickly before turning back to Carlos. Jay had carefully placed Carlos down on the bed carefully not to hurt him more, with his head resting on a fluffy but now blood stained pillow.. The fact that Carlos hadn't woken up on the 10 minutes walk over here warning Jay to no end. Jay began to lightly drum his fingers on his thigh as Flora gently turned Carlos head to the side to inspect the wound. Her sharp intake of breath did not help Jay nerves.

Just as the suspense and silence were about to kill Jay, chaos erupted around him. The two other ladies or should he call them fairies burst out from the other room carrying three wands, some colourful liquids, a basin of water and some towels between them. Standing back Jay allowed the fairies past to do there work. Jay closed his eyes focusing on his breathing as he listened to them work. 'Fauna the blue vile will help him with the pain. Merryweather try to counter the bleeding with a clotting spell.' Jay felt like the world was spinning. In a way his world had just been turned upside down. The fairies seemed to be taking forever and Jay was beyond nervous. What if the couldn't fix him? What if something was really wrong? What if Carlos was too broken this time? What if he didn't make it? At that point Jay lost it. Jay did something he couldn't remember ever doing in his entire life. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Carlos had to be okay, Jay didn't know what he'd do without him.

 **A/N: Okay so that's the chapter. I hope it wasn't too awful. Next chapter will be a lot better at least in my opinion because it was so much fun to write lol. Anyway, I'm going away for a couple of days so the next chapter will probably be up on Monday or Tuesday. Hopefully. Anyway as always please review with your comments, criticisms or general wonderings as they are always fun to read. Until the next time ~ Take a walk :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I'm awful. I'm a day late with my update. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it, promise. To make up for it though I have an extra long chapter for you. Hope you like it….well it's rather depressing so you probably won't. But anyway good luck…**

The waiting in silence was killing Jay. The fairies had gathered around Carlos and where starting treatment whatever that meant. All Jay could see was them swinging their wands around dangerously close to Carlos's face. Ben had left to go find out we're fairy godmother had gotten to as they were still waiting after ten minutes and it didn't take that long to walk from on side of the school to the other. Jay refused to leave, even though he'd been instructed to many times. He felt so helpless. He knew he couldn't do anything to help treatment wise but he was damn sure going to be here when Carlo finally came round. Because he was going to wake up. The fairies had pushed Jay off to the side seeming as they couldn't get him to leave. This left him to deal with his own thoughts and worry. He was scared. Normally that never happened. The son of hafar was strong, tough and selfish. He didn't care about anyone else. Except he did. He was weak. He wasn't tough. He cared so much about Carlos that seeing him like this had ripped his heart in two. Carlos's face being mangled like that and his body so fragile brought back memories he would have rather been buried forever.

Before Jay could dwell on them so much the hospital wing doors burst open. Fairy godmother strode in with a mix of terror and worry plastered across her face. Quickly shuffling in behind her were Ben, Mal and Evie. Evie had tears forming in her eyes as she saw the fairies surrounding Carlos fragile body on the other side of the room. Ben had his hand clasped tightly around Mal's trying to stay strong for her, but Jay could tell he was as worried as the rest of them. Spotting Jay Evie quickly hurried and stood beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder. They had always been close, he had always acted like he was her older brother and she his little sister. He was grateful his adopted family were here now as well but it didn't ease any of his stress. When the group finally reached Carlos's bed, fairy god others face seemed to harden into the face of a mother lioness whose cub had just been threatened. 'Flora, what is going on here? I need a report stat.' Fairy godmother started questioning the lead fairy of the group. The fairy did not turn away from Carlos as she was mid spell although she dared not refuse her boss. '…Obbity boo. I believe his injuries were the result of a tourney accident. A ball smashed into his face. He has the stated of bruising and swell around his right eye but we aren't to considered about that. It's his noes. The ball has hit at such an angle that it's completely burst it. He's lost a lot of blood and we are trying to stabilise him. Right now we're against the clock, if he wakes up in this shape the shock could seriously damage him. Any and all help will be appreciated right now fairy god mother, we were trained to combat curses not severe injuries' flora rattled off not letting her eyes leave Carlos. The other two fairies continued to hurriedly say different spells but nothing seemed to be working. Fairy godmother briefly looked as helpless as everyone else felt. 'Oh my goodness, I'm going to have to get someone to send for my wand, I….' Fairy godmother started but was gently pushed out of the way by Mal, who had dropped Bens hand suddenly. Wiping away a tear from her eye, everyone looked on in awe including the older fairies who stopped working on Carlos as Mal approach Carlos. Reaching out she gently placed two fingers on his forehead, careful to avoid any of his sore areas. She quietly murmured repeatedly to herself, 'Dear Carlos sleep, remain out cold, do not awaken, until you're told'. As Mal's eyes flashed green,Carlos' breathing began to calm and his body began to still. He seemed more relaxed and everybody let out a breath they didn't realise they had been holding. Ben quickly pulled Mal to his chest as tears began to fall down her cheeks. The older fairies looked on gasped at what they had just witnessed. Flora looked downright outraged. 'What the Devils did you just do child? You could seriously have damaged this patient. How dare you, this just goes to show that no villain can be trusted you're just like your mother. Sleeping curses where always her forte too' Flora spoke harshly, her face disgruntled. Bens eyes grew widen with anger as he felt Mal still in his arms. Despite their worry for Carlos, Jay and Evie felt a rage burn within them. If not for the fact that they knew Mal was about to chew her out they would have turned murderous. Fairy godmother remained silent from shock. That poor idiotic fairy Jay thought to himself as Mal turned around to face Flora. She still had tears rolling down her cheek but her eyes were cold, with a look that scarily resembled Maleficent. 'How dare I?! What did you just say to me?! One of my best-friends is lying on that bed quite possibly dying and you want to bring out the villain card? That patient has a name and his name is were the one that said you needed him out cold because shock could kill him. I was helping you stupid fairy. I would never hurt him. We've always been the one to patch him up in any of his previous scraps and we did it all those other times with out your precious magic. But yeah, maybe I am a little like my mother, I'm good at magic. Well guess what so are you! Does that make you evil? Does that make you an evil witch? No, it makes you a freaking fairy so can you please for the love of God help my little brother and not focus on who our parents are because to be honest it's getting a little old.' Mal all but screamed. She was not having a good day and Carlos and magic were sort of sore spots today. All she wanted was to help Carlos. Ben quickly used Mal's outburst and floras silence to grab hold of Mal's hand giving it a tight squeeze of support. That little gesture seemed to calm Mal a little but her shoulders were so tense like the weight of the world rested on her. Flora still looked stunned when fairy godmother spoke up. 'Flora go wait outside,' she said sternly. Flora stared disbelievingly at her boss. How could she take this villainess Cretan side? 'But I…' She started before fairy godmother interrupted. 'I said leave,' godmothers eyes turning murderous. The room stilled at her hostility. Everyone looked on startled as flora huffed before walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Godmother now turned to the other fairies. 'Fauna you are going to give Carlos a spell clean, get rid of the blood and hopefully it will clot on its own now that Mal has a sleeping curse on him' godmother continued. Mal shrunk a little at the mention of her name. She was worried and now unsure that she'd done the right thing. Carlos needed to be put under and she was well versed in that magic, it was the family gift. She probably shouldn't have yelled though but flora had made her so mad. What if fairy godmother was mad at her. What if Ben was forced to send her back to the island. No that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't do that would he? Not for one silly little outburst surely. Mal squeezed ben hand and she felt him tug her back towards him. As he pulled her into another hug Mal felt at least slightly safer. Fauna began to wave her wand as fairy god mother turned towards the third fairy. 'Merryweather, I need you to go alert the museum that I will be needing my wand. We are in desperate need of some extra magic in here and I'll never forgive myself if I don't do anything to help' fairy godmother continued as Merryweather nodded before quickly shuffling out the door. There was no way she was getting on the bad side of her boss like flora. Now there was two less fairies, Jay and Evie moved into their vacant spaces. Fauna was doing some amazing magic as most of the blood on Carlos's face was disappearing. Although with a lack of blood the full extent of his injuries where on show and it turned jays stomach. He didn't know whether he wanted to break down in sobs and curl into a ball or go and murder the new guy. Both where awful ideas he knew that but he felt so hopeless. When fauna finished cleaning up Carlos' she curtised before murmuring something something about going to get towels and water before quickly hurrying from the room.

Jay was pulled from his thoughts by fairy godmother turning to Mal. 'Mal although I don't condone talking out of turn to a member of my staff, I'm going to let it slide this time because you were under a lot of stress and you guys are all worried. Also because what she said was completely disrespectful and out of turn. She will be punished for what she said as will any other member of staff who abuses their power like that. We'll discuss your use of magic at a later time Mal, privately in my office, when I'm sure Carlos is going to be okay.' Fairy godmother continued while Mal shook her head in agreement. That was fair and fairy godmother didn't seem to mad at her. Jay stepped closer to Carlos at the mention of his name. Evie instinctively placed her hand on his arm to try and comfort him. 'Now though we need to focus on Carlos. He's not in the best shape and you mentioned something rather sobering in your little outburst. Why have you had to in your words 'patch him up'? I need to know of any predicting damage he may have if I'm to help him' all the villains children tensed at fairy godmother question. The room remained deadly silent. None of the ex villains wanted to speak. Mal felt her throat close up. She had put her foot in it so bad. They had all been sworn to secrecy by Carlos that they would never tell. Ben gently squeezed Mal's waist. 'Mal? What happened? Please tell us' Ben asked worry dripping from his voice. Mal shocked her head furiously, 'I can't, I promised I wouldn't.' Tears where forming in her eyes again. A tear had actually begun to roll down Evie's eye. 'He made us promise but I think that we need to guys, he needs us…' Evie started trying to remain composed. She didn't want to betray Carlos but he needed their help. With Evie's comment Jay shrugged her hand off his arm. 'No! We promised Evie,' Jay said anger rising in his voice. He wasn't mad at Evie per say, he was just mad at the world. He was mad that he was so pathetic and weak. He was mad he was helpless. He was mad that once again when Carlos had needed him he hadn't been there for him. Jay tried furiously to shake away the tears from his eyes. Evie placed her hand on his arm again trying to calm him down a little as Mal stepped forward. 'Jay I think Evie might be right. If he's as bad as he was after Cruella's 40th we are going to need all the help we can get.' At Cruella's mention a spark went off in godmothers head. 'Oh goodness I forgot, we'll have to let Crue- I mean, his mother know….' Godmother began before she was cut off by Jay. At the mention of Cruella's name Jays blood ran cold and his eyes turned to ice. Taking a deep breath he turned towards Mal looking truly as villainous as his father. 'Don't mention her name,' Jay spat coldly as he screwed his eyes evilly. 'Do not call her his mother, she was never caring, she never ever acted like a mother. If you called her to say Carlos had died she'll say he should've have been so stupid and that he can walk it off. She's never cared about him and she never will,' Jay rambled angrily. He couldn't let Cruella anywhere near him again, he would die before he let that happen. Turning back to the bed, Jay grabbed hold of Carlos's hand. Carlos had to know that Jay was still here. He was always going to be there for him. Fairy god mother looked taken back by jays outburst. Her face softened as she started, 'Jay I'm sure that's not true, even villains love…' She was quickly interrupted by Mal who stopped her before she finished the end of that ridiculous sentence. 'I'm sorry fairy godmother but I can't let you finish that sentence. Jay, Evie, Carlos I'm sorry but she has to know. We have to make her understand. Hopefully Carlos will forgive me, if not its all on me.' Mal began. Looking at her friends for reassurance, she saw Evie nod. Her head quickly. Jay stayed unmoving staring at Carlos, so Mal took his silence as code for her to continue. She felt Ben give her another reassuring squeeze as she continued, 'Carlos had it worse than most of us. His mother wasn't evil, she was insane and cruel. She was vicious. She only cares about looking beautiful, fashion and getting revenge on every dog she ever comes across. Carlos wasn't any of those things. She saw him as a accident. She treated him like a slave. He did all of her household chores, he made sure that she always looked her best, he slept in a closet because her furs needed a full room to there selves and when he did something to make her mad which was often as she's insane, she would… Eh… She would hurt him. Really badly hurt him.' Mal paused for a minute to collect herself as tears were starting to form again. Fairy godmother looked on shocked and Ben was stunned, how had his parents allowed this to happen? Evie and Jay both continued staring at Carlos trying hard to not think about all the times any of them had found Carlos after one of Cruella's fits. Taking a deep breathe Mal continued, 'the worst time was the day of Cruella's 40th birthday. Birthdays were always tense days in the de Vil house. Cruella hated them as that meant she getting older and in her eyes was not as beautiful as she was before. Carlos was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Back on the island no one had really worked out about Cruella's abuse apart from we three. They knew she was crazy though, and loved to wind her up into one of her insane states. The De Vil's live across from the local tavern and when Cruella was returning home, Gaston was in his favourite drunken spot on the ground outside it. Gaston told Cruella that she didn't look a day of fifty. That one comment sent her into a blind rage. Unfortunately Carlos just so happened to be leaving the house at that point to come meet us. As he did Cruella turned on him, with such malice that I hope to never see again. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down the stairs yelling that it was his fault that she had gotten old. Carlos hit the ground hard but that didn't stop her laying into him. Nobody else saw thank the gods as gaston had passed out after his comment and by the time we got there no one else had showed up. Jay pulled Cruella off Carlos and lifted him into the house out of Cruella's reach as me and Evie found the key to lock Cruella out and stuff to patch Carlos up. We didn't have magic but we did the best we could without it. We cleaned him up, stitched up his deep cuts and put ice on his eye. He came around from being unconscious after about an hour. We didn't have any medicine so I have no idea how he kept going through the pain. When he was feeling better we went to let Cruella back in but she wasn't at the door. Jay found her blacked out drunk in a booth in the tavern. We didn't leave Carlos all night, he was seriously damaged. We'd patched him up before but he'd never been this bad. It was like he finally believed his mothers lies. It took us weeks to get him back on track. Cruella acted as if nothing had happened but Carlos was never really the same afterwards. He was more skittish around us and never disobeyed Cruella again. It took us months to get him outside the house again…' Mal trailed off deep in remembrance. Jay was shaking with anger as he remembered. He'd failed Carlos then, and he'd failed Carlos now. Evie had tears running down her cheeks as she remembered being panicked holding on to Carlos last time hoping he would wake up. This time felt so much worse. Fairy godmother was stunned. Her face had a single tear dripping down her face as she stared down at the poor boy in front of her. Ben held on to Mal even tighter. It was hard for him to comprehend what he was hearing. How had his parents allowed these kids to be dragged up like this? Letting them think it was normal to be terrified of their parents. He clung to Mal tighter. No one would hurt them again ever. He would get every single last kid off of that awful island if it killed him. There would be no more stories like Carlos', he'd make sure of it.

 **A/N: So that was a lot of angst and sadness, sorry. The next couple of chapters are also kinda sad like this but I promise this story will get happy or at least happier soon. Hand on my heart it will end happily like my other stories. But that's far in the future. The next update will probably be next week as I'm moving his weekend so I'm going to be busy packing. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows, they make me feel all warm and cozy. Until the next time ~ Takeawalk :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So hey guys. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was moving back to university this week so that took up most of my time. I don't normally reply to reviews but recently a few of you pointed out my grammar and spelling mistakes. I have to put my hands up here. I know my grammar sucks as does my spelling. I was recently diagnosed with dyslexia which explains my writing problems. Anyway this long spiel was basically to bring a specific subject. I am currently looking for a beta for this story. If interested please contact me via either message or reviews. I don't mind either. The truth is I just want to make this story the best I can be and I don't want something as stupid as spelling get in the way of readers enjoyment. I'll try harder in future to correct my mistakes, so hopefully it won't be too bad or long until I find someone who can beta. Anyway long author note over, on with the chapter…**

It had been hours now. Hours since Carlos had went under. Since the fairies stopped working on Carlos, the others had come and gone several Jay didn't move once. Fairy godmother had brought him a chair so he could sit comfortably while he worried. There where times of complete silence which left Jay to him own thoughts. His worry and panic was chewing him up from the inside out. His best friend in the whole world had been put under a magical coma which he might not wake up from. His gut churned and his mind wouldn't calm.

The silent times where horrifying, but they were not the worst. It was worse when there where others gathered around Carlos bedside. He didn't mind his own friend group being there. They all felt like he did, completely useless and worried out of their minds. They were a comforting presence to Jay but he wouldn't ever tell them that.

It was the others. The random princess girls who had never spoken more than a sentence to Carlos that cried over his bedside saying it couldn't have happen to a nicer person. The pitying looks he got from the shocked teachers that came to visit. Mr Phil had even shown up and out of guilt apologised about earlier on that day. If Jay hadn't been so numb he might have exploded in rage.

But the absolute worst was when Chad and the new terrible duo had appeared. It took every bit of strength to not murder the asshat who caused this on sight. At least they pretended to look sad. And if Jay wasn't so good at spotting liars he might have actually believed Ray's apologises.

He might of also believed that Chad was upset about this happening but Jay knew better. He had seen Chad smirk when Carlos knew what Chad thought of them, him and his family. He thought they were villains. That they were rotten to the core just like their parents.

Jay knew this wasn't true. Mal despite being like her mother in many ways was primary good and wouldn't ever seriously hurt someone. Evie wasn't as focused on her looks anymore and was determined to be seen mainly due to her brains which was completely against her mothers wishes. He hoped to all the gods that he didn't turn out like his thieving nasty father.

But if there was one thing he knew for a fact it was that Carlos was nothing like Cruella. The only thing he got from his mother was a good sense of fashion. Cruella was cruel and evil. Whereas Carlos was the sweetest person you could ever wish to meet. He was never mean to anyone unless they were mean first and even then they had to be pretty vicious for him to hate them enough to do anything. Sure he lost his temper every now and then but he would only ever rant for a minute or so and then walk it off.

Chad however didn't care. There were many reasons why Jay hated him. The first was the fact that he seemed to hate all villains children no matter how many times any of his friends had tried to be nice to him. The second reason was his belief that he could manipulate Evie into doing what he wanted only to turn on her. He was a royal jerk face and if Evie had allowed it he wouldn't have existed anymore. Sometimes he wished he'd hurt him but Evie had claimed that he wasn't worth it.

But the main reason why Jay hated Chad was much more simple. He hated Chad because Carlos didn't like him. It took a lot of Carlos to hate someone. Carlos had stated several times that he didn't even hate his own mother after what she'd put him through. So the fact the Carlos didn't like him worried and angered Jay a lot. What could Chad possibly do to make Carlos hate him so much? What did the vile slug of a prince do to make Carlos' blood boil so much? Although Jay wondered about the answers to these questions he never questioned carlos' feelings. If Carlos hated him then Jay hated him too. No questions asked.

The charming cousins had stayed an annoying long time, much to Jay dissatisfaction. He wanted them to leave. He wanted the ward to be empty. He wanted to not feel so empty inside. But most of all he wanted Carlos to wake up. He wanted to see carlos' smile because even on a battered up face he was sure that smile could light up the whole room. If Carlos was smiling then everything was okay in Jays mind.

After what felt like hours of torture the door squeaked open and a head of purple walked sombrely into the room towards carlos' bed. When Mal reached close enough she placed a comforting hand on jays shoulder. With only a short survey of the scene Mal knew that the charmings where upsetting Jay. Turning her head she stared at the charming boys each in turn. After about a minute of awkward silence and uncomfortable eye-contact, the boys started to fidget. Quickly under the now verging on slightly creepy stare from Mal, they made their excuses and shuffled out the ward door. The doors banged shut leaving the ward in complete silence once more.

The awkward silence changed to a comfortable yet worry filled silence. Despite his gratitude Jay couldn't make himself look away from Carlos. 'Thanks for getting rid of those idiots,' he remarked quietly as if scared to break the silence of the room. Mal slowly nodded her head while she replied softly, 'Your welcome'. The room went back to silence again as both where swallowed with their own concern.

Their eyes didn't leave Carlos. He looked so broken. The fairies had cleaned off all the blood and had placed helpful repairing spells of him. So now Carlos looked a bit like Frankenstein's monster with his steadily healing cheek and gradually repairing nose. Magic never failed to surprise Jay. With the help of magic carlos' face cut had healed significantly in the past few hours. It appeared as if the cut had happened a few days ago. And Carlos' noes had went from exploded tomato to something that vaguely resembled a nose in a unbelievably fast amount of time. If this had happened back on the island Carlos could have died. As soon as that thought popped into jays head he quickly pushed it back down. Carlos couldn't die, he wouldn't. He wasn't back on the island. He was safe in the care of fairies. He was healing.

Jay was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Mal had a tear rolling down her cheek. The silence was broken when Mal finally spoke, 'Do you hate me Jay?' Mal asked in a small fearful whisper. Jay was taken back. Briefly stunned out of his worry he turned his head to Mal with eyes filled with shock. 'How… How could you think that? Why would I hate you Mal? You're my sister, my commander in chief. What could you possibly do to make me hate you?' Jay asked with genuine concern. Mal never questioned herself like this. She didn't ever doubt their friendship. Loyalty between the the villains kids was unbearable. There was literally nothing the any of his adopted family could do to make him hate them. Even if they turned evil Jay was still sure he would remain loyal. They were his family and nothing would ever change that.

'Because I did this to Carlos. I caused this. It's my fault. He might be awake if it wasn't for me and my stupid magic. Why must I always mess everything up? And… And now Carlos might not wake up because of me.' Mal started strongly but ended sobbing hard. When she started to get really worked up Jay was on his feet and hugging her tightly. He rarely saw this side of Mal. She didn't show her emotions lightly. Her small body fit easily inside his strong arms. Resting her head on his shoulder she sobbed harder. 'That's on me Jay… I did this… All me… My fault…I'm sorry….' Jay began rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down. Despite feeling awful himself he tried to sound reassuring when he replied. 'Shush. It's okay, breathe. Mal this isn't your fault. This was no-ones fault. It was an accident that caused this. You putting him under a spell might very well have saved Carlos' life so don't apologise.' Jay hoped he sounded more calm than he felt. He meant ever word he had said, he could only hope that Mal believed it.

They stayed hugging for awhile. Both reluctant to let go. They both didn't talk about their feelings often but both where taking some solace from each other's support right now. 'I could never hate you' Jay concluded. Holding his sister in his arms. This seemed to help Mal stop sobbing.

Once Mal's sobbing started to die down a little. Jay realised his arms so Mal could pull away. As she did she quickly wiped her eyes, her face hardening once again to the usual tough Mal he new and loved. However her eyes where still filled with worry. 'What do we do now Mal?' Jay asked hoping that she would have some idea, because he was at a lost. He felt so helpless. Looking into her eyes he knew unfortunately that she felt the exact same.

'I don't know Jay. I guess we just have to sit and wait for our brother to come back to us..' Mal trailed off.

 **A/N: So okay yet another sad chapter. Will Carlos wake up? If so when? Who knows? Wait I do. Sorry guys but it's going to be another chapter of coma Carlos before he wakes up again I think. I hope my grammar and spelling was better this time. If not feel free to review with your constructive criticisms. All reviews are welcomed and appreciated. As are favourites and follows. I have no idea when the next update will be as uni will keep me busy but I'm hopefully aiming for sometime mid next week. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next time ~ Takeawalk :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while and for that I'm really really sorry. I forgot how much time university took up. So as a compromise I offer up this extra long chapter with lots of plot and action. This chapter is a major plot turning point for this fic and many of the ideas here are where this story is heading. I promise you in future chapters it will be better. I couldn't get this chapter to flow exactly how I wanted it too and I'm not exactly thrilled with how it turned out. But this chapter is very important. Hopefully you all enjoy it but any and all criticism is always welcome. Please review and tell me what you think about the direction this is going. Reviews always make me happy so thank you for all of them. Each and everyone is like a hug so thank you. Anyway long authors note over, on with the story…**

It had been two days. Two days without any response from Carlos. Mal was starting to worry she had put too strong a spell on her brother. The gang were currently crowded round Carlos' bed as the sun began to set. Chairs had been found and pushed around the bed so everyone could sit. Ban and Mal sat with their hands interlinked on carlos' right with Evie and Doug mirror opposite them. Lonnie and Jane where at the foot of his bed looking on worriedly. Jay however was positioned right by Carlos'' head, his eyes almost unblinking as he continued to stare at his best friend.

Most of the group had come and gone over the past few days, only leaving to sleep, study and eat. Jay on the other hand had not. He acted as if he was glued to the chair nearest to Carlos head. He'd slept there the previous two nights. The term sleep being used very loosely. He only ate when one of the group brought him food from the canteen, and even then that wasn't a lot. He hadn't even considered going to classes. He said he had to be there when Carlos woke up.

This thought process was starting to worry the rest of the group. Mal most of all as she had no idea how long the sleeping spell would last. Jay couldn't keep up this behaviour much longer. She had estimated her spell would last about 24 hours so after two days she really had no idea how long it would continue. Fairy godmother had told her not to be concerned too much as Carlos' body was most likely still healing itself therefore it needed extra time under the spell. Mal just prayed her spell wasn't too much like her mothers.

After a while of worried silence, light conversation began to trickle in. Doug and Evie started small talk about their recent chemistry homework, which included many puns about their own chemistry much to everyone else's dismay. Despite her groaning Mal secretly was smiling on the inside. She was happy the Evie had found someone who liked her not just because she was a pretty face.

From there the small talk descended into full blown conversations. Doug and Evie changed topic to their history homework which was about Bens parents. Ben and Mal had joined in the conversation at the mention of the former royals names. Ben explaining that he hated this weeks essays as it was weird to write about his own parents. 'It's like, I'm the product of them. I know how my parents met, I don't need to write academically on it weighing up the pros and cons. That's just pain awkward. I don't think I'm going to be able to look them in the eye when I see them next. That's going to make for awkward TV next week' Ben shivered disgustedly as if he was dreading the interaction with his parents next week at the three month review of his kingship. It was going to be tense enough without having awkward thrown in on top. Lonnie and Jane had stopped their discussion on hair to join in the conversation as well. Lonnie adding that she might for once have a date to the event. This received a round of oohs as Jane questioned her more about her mystery man.

Mal however was a little distracted as she noticed that beside her Jay had yet to say anything. His eyes kept trying to droop but he continued to watch Carlos, fighting back against the tiredness Mal knew he must be feeling. While the others began to question Lonnie she turned to Jay, lightly resting her free hand on his shoulder. Jay reluctantly returned her gaze. 'Jay why don't you go get some sleep? I know you care about Carlos, we all do. Let's us watch over him tonight. It won't do anyone any good if you exhaust yourself as well.' Mal spoke softly so that only Jay could heard. Jay looked defeated. More so than Mal had ever seen him. He felt useless, completely useless. He couldn't even stay awake by his best friends bedside as he recovered. He felt like the worst human alive. Sure he knew his lack of sleep wasn't helping his mood right now, nor was his lack of food. He knew all of that but still the thought of leaving Carlos made his stomach churn. He couldn't. Not while Carlos was so vulnerable. Mal knew by Jays helpless face that he wasn't going to leave to go for the sleep he very much needed, so she changed tack. 'If you don't go sleep, at least go for a wash you are starting to stink up the place jay' she smiled nudging him with her shoulder. She hoped the light hearted tone would spur Jay into at least doing something as simple as showering.

Jay was reluctant. He didn't want to leave. He really didn't. He wanted to wait by Carlos' beside until he woke up, even if that took a lifetime. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew what Mal was doing. He knew that he needed to stretch his legs and do normal things but that meant leaving Carlos. Two sides of his brain were at war. Looking into Mal's eyes however, he knew what he had to do. Mal was scared. He knew she would never admit it but one look into her eyes and he knew who terryified she was. Her light heart tone was to try and help him, which Jay appreciated. She was trying to be the strong one so Jay didn't have to be. He couldn't chuck that back in her face.

'Sure, I should probably go shower. I stink. I'll only be gone for a little while, so keep my seat warm' he joked trying not to sound as fake as he felt. Rising from his chair he realised his legs had gone stiff. His leg ached as he stood up and walked towards the exit and away from his friends. Mal watched as he left, while absentmindedly falling back into the group conversation. Jays leg pain was starting to wear off with every step. Though as he took one last look back through the hospital doors at Carlos the physical pain he felt was a drop in the ocean to the emotional pain he felt.

As soon as the door shut he began to hurry his pace. The quicker he had a shower the sooner he could be back to where he belonged. Lightly jogging around the school corridors he was surprised at how few people were around. He past the occasional student on their way back from a late dinner and the odd teacher or cleaning staff leaving for the evening. Every time he spotted a teacher he would slow his pace to a fast walk lest he be scowled and his return time prolonged.

It was one of these times when he heard them. Jay had slowed his pace as his English teacher Ms Porter had just exited her classroom at the far end of the corridor. As he walked further down the corridor he began to approach a corner. He stop abruptly as he heard a large chorus of laughter come for around the bend. Tentatively he crept towards the corner keeping quiet and close to the wall as to eavesdrop unnoticed. Thanks years of thieving had their uses. Once positioned what he heard made his blood run cold.

'He's such an idiot. Once he's back in action he's still going to be a little push over. They all are. Ridiculous really. We've been taunting him for months and nothing. Even when we hurt him he took it on the chin. Not a single rise, pathetic. The odd threat here, the little push there. No one notices, no one cares. Give it a few weeks and it'll all be over with. Him and his nasty little friends will be gone for good. I'll make sure of that.' The voice sneered harshly. Jay couldn't believe what he was hearing. Wasn't this school supposed to house only good students. The things that he was hearing wouldn't be out of place on the streets of the Isle. His thoughts where interrupted when a second gruffer voice responded. 'Yeah cuz. I can't believe how easy it was to get away with. Covering our tracks was so easy. He didn't even see that shot coming. Just bang to the face and down like a sack of spuds he went. Lying about the accident was even easier! Everyone lapped up my fake apology. I didn't even get a detention.' The voice paused to laugh before continuing. 'You were so right cuz when you send those villains were easily taken care of. With Carlos gone, the rest will crumble…'

Jay was mad. No that was a huge underestimation of the rage Jay actually felt. He would describe it more as a hysteric fury that was about to lead to a violent rampage. Someone had hurt Carlos on purpose. They had been bullying him. Despite Jay being incredibly upset that he'd missed those abuse signs yet again he pushed it down as his rage built. He'd deal with that problem later. Right now the assholes around this corner where going to die. Jumping up from his crouched position be bounded around the corner coming face to face with the person he loathed most in all of Aradon..

Chad was going to pay. Chads smirk shrunk off his face as Jay rushed towards him. Turning on his heels he began to flee but Jay was quicker. Whirling towards him he knocked Chad to the ground. The force of his landing made Chad roll a couple of metres away from him. This gave Chad the advantage to run away as he yelled at the two brutes either side of the corridor to attack. An evil smirk grew on Jays face. These two princes where in far over their heads. He was going to enjoy this.

Pulling himself up he dodged under the first punch thrown at his face by Sonny. As Ray aimed a low kick at him Jay spun out of the way, resulting in Sonny crumpling to the ground as Rays kick landed square in his knee. With Sonny down, Jay turned his attention to Ray. This was the guy who had intentionally put Carlos in a coma. Under Chads influence or not, Jay didn't feel even slightly guilty as he landed a knock out blow to Rays face. Ray's unconscious body landed with a large thump on top of his brother.

With the dead weight of his sibling pinning him to the ground Sonny was completely immobile. His head squeezed out from underneath his brothers armpit. In a desperate attempt to get free he squirmed his arm free from under his brother but try as he might to pull himself out the rest of him remained stuck.

Jay smirked evilly as he squatted down next to Sonny's face. 'Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say because I'm not going to repeat it' Jay started in an eerily calm voice which only made Sonny's heart beat faster out of fear. Jay smiled as this was the effect he wanted. 'You are going to tell me exactly what you did to Carlos and then you are going to tell me why you three morons thought it was okay to do so!' Jays voice began to rise in anger towards the end as his control was slipping. When Sonny began to stutter, Jay lost his temper. Grabbing his arm and his shirt in one swift movement it pulled him up from underneath his brother. Spinning him around mid air like a rag doll Jay slammed him into the wall, uses his two hands to pin the shorter man against it. Sonny looked beyond terrified as Jay growled. 'I'm not going to ask a second time'. Jay knew he sounded down right cruel. He knew what he was doing was wrong and bad but he just didn't care. No one hurt his family and got a way with it. With a glare that his father would be proud of her urged Sonny to answer.

'I….I…We… Eh…' Sonny started stuttered to terrified to talk. With a grunt from Jay he closed his eyes and pushed his body as close to the wall as he could get, trying to get away from a beyond livid Jay. 'I...It was Ch-Chad's idea. We have to follow his orders. Please I didn't really want to hurt Carlos. I didn't want to call him names, or hurt him. I didn't want to bully him for weeks like we did but I had too. Believe me. Please. It was Chad…' Sonny spluttered out as he tried not to cry. Jay clicked his tongue against his teeth. This worried Sonny more. What was he going to do.

A tense silence fell for a few moments. Sonny cracked his right eye open slightly and actually started to fear for his life with the look Jay was giving him. 'Why?! Why do you have to do what Chad says? And what do you mean weeks?!' Jay growled. His hands grasped the front of Sonny's shirt using a little of his strength to pull him off the ground slightly until he was eye level with Jay. Staring directly into Jays eyes Sonny finally cracked.

'Chad said we had to. He's our big cousin and our future k… I mean he's older and he knows stuff' sonny tried to cover quickly. Jay was confused but he let this bumbling idiot continue. 'He told us that you villain kids were all evil that you had to be sent back to where you came from. He said he just had to make one of you show how evil you where and then you'd be sent back. He said Carlos was the weakest link as he was a hot head so he started calling him a lot of names. When didn't do anything in the beginning we just stood around when insults started flying. Then after a few weeks Chad got bored and said he had to take it to another level if he wanted Carlos to fight back. But he didn't. He didn't fight back even when Chad cornered him twice. He took all the punches Chad threw and did nothing. He was a pathetic villain really and then Chad went to far in the locker room. He hurt him too much. We had to cover our tracks. That's why Ray aimed for his face, he had to cover chads tracks. I didn't mean for it to go this far. We just wanted you gone. You belong on that island not here…' Sonny argued trying to sound intimidating towards the end but it came out more as a squeak.

For a moment all was silent. Jay felt his rage build to a level he had never been before. His brain stilled as his mind turned into a blinding rage. It felt unusual. He had never felt so angry and so calm at the same time. Like the eye of a storm, or that split second of a moment when you reach the top of a roller coaster hill before you plummet to earth.

Then he exploded.

'How fucking dare you! You vile piece of scum. Seriously?! I mean seriously?! We're the villains? How is that even possible. You will pay for this I promise you. I will hurt you in ways you couldn't even imagine. You and your brother and that slimly piece of shit you call a cousin.' Jay screamed in his face drawing back one of his arms. Sonny braced for impact as he felt Jay throw his arm forward.

Sonny heard a loud thud but was surprise by the lack of pain he felt. Maybe he was dead. As he felt Jay release him and he fell to the floor, he was surprised by what he saw as he looked up. Jays hand was inside the wall just to the right of where Sonny's head had just been. Pulling his hand free from where he had collided with the wall he brushed the wall dust off his knuckles. Turning his head to sonny who was slumped on the floor with his knee sitting at a weird angle he glared bearing his teeth. 'If you're smart you stay down and say you and all this happened because you and your brother had an argument. You deviate for hat story and next time I won't miss.' Jay growled staring directly into Sonny's eyes.

Sonny quickly nodded his head in agreement. With this knowledge, Jay turned on his heels ready to pursue the real villain. Chad was going to pay. Jay didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he had to do something. This was how he helped Carlos. This is how he would feel less useless. He would hurt that son of a witch and that would help him feel better. He wouldn't let him hurt his best friend anymore. Carlos would be safe again and that's all that mattered.

How could he not have known. For godsake he was his best friend. He knew everything about him. He new the signs all too well. He'd vowed he'd never be fooled again after discovering Cruella's abuse. Carlos had hidden his pain from him yet again. And yet again Jay hadn't discovered it. Why didn't Carlos tell him? They didn't have secret between them anymore or so he had thought. Why would Carlos be worried about telling him? He just wanted answers. He wanted Chad and his cousins to be punished. But most of all he just wanted Carlos to be awake and okay. After all the crap he'd had in his lifetime, he thought he deserved this one little wish to be granted. He wanted to be able to hug him and tell him that he forgave him for not telling him about the bullying. Sure Jay was mad now but there was nothing that Carlos could do that Jay couldn't forgive.

And that's when he turned the corner and ran straight into Chad…

 **A/N: Yay cliff hangers. They're always fun right? So again I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was sucky but next time will be better I promise. Hopefully it will be up within the next week or so but again no promises. Extra bonus secret hint about the next chapter: a special somebody might just wake up in the next chapter ;) Anyway until the next time ~ Takeawalk :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Jay had never felt this much fury in his life as he pounced onto on Chad. He had obviously taken Chad by surprise by the startled look in his eyes. For a brief millisecond Jay almost felt a tug of regret for him due to the sheer terror on his face. It quickly vanished when he thought of Carlos lying on his hospital bed. 'How dare you, you absolute piece of shit. How could you hurt him?' Jay screamed furiously as he landed a punch on Chads face which sent him flying to the ground. Crouching down Jay tried to pin Chad to the group but before he could Chad had landed a blow on Jay which startled Jay enough to let Chad wriggle free. As Chad tried to stand Jay tackled his feet, slamming him to the group. Chad violently kick out trying to escape, narrowly missing Jays face. 'Stop struggling. You deserve this. HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM' Jay sneered as he dug one of his knees onto the back of Chads legs and one on the middle of Chads back, effectively pinning him to the ground as Chad let out a string of profanities. Jay scrabbled to grab chads hands and pinned them to the floor. 'Stop struggling' Jay commanded. However Chad didn't listen. He fought all his pathetic body to do. Jay was much stronger than Chad was and could have pinned him all night but Chad cheated. Slipping one of his hands free, Chad quickly used it to whistle. The whistle was loud and rung throughout the previously silent corridor.

Suddenly everything changed. Black smoke filled the hallway swirling to the left of Jay and Chad. The smoke swirl began to concentrate, morphing in to a human shape. Staring up Jay watched in disbelief as a girl was forged from the the smoke, stepping clearly from it. She did not look happy. Her light grey eyes narrowed burrowing into Jays head as she approached the pair. With a simple flick of her wrist, Jay was powerfully flung off of Chad. Jay's back smashed painfully against some lockers. 'A little help here?' Chad asked with a smirk towards the girl. She sighed out of annoyance. Jay remained pinned to the lockers by some invisible force as the mysterious girl leaned down and shrouded Chad in her black smoke. He felt his anger dissipate a little as he felt himself replace his rage with confusion. Who the heck is that? What is she doing with that smoke? When the smoke cleared after a few seconds, Chad appeared upright as right as rain. His look of terror from before replaced with his smirk of pure slimy evil.

'Thanks doll' Chad smirked winking at the girl who had healed him. She looked disgusted at him. 'My name is Jenny, you pig' she relied strongly. Although Jay was unable to move his body, he was able to look at the pair in front of him. The girl with the smoke who called herself Jenny looked about 15 years old. She had short cropped black hair in a pixie cut and sharp grey eyes. She wore a long flowing dark blue dress with a red belt synching her waist over her slightly tinted blue skin. Jay worried slightly for the girl slightly as chads eyes narrowed on her. 'Now now Jenny is that anyway to talk to your master?' Chad sneered wickedly as Jay watched in fear. Master?! With his comment Chad approached her. With Chad towering above Jenny was forced to cower. 'No, I take it back. You aren't a pig, please don't hurt me' she muttered sinking lower to the ground.

Chad smirked triumphantly. 'That's right Jenny, as long as I have this I own you and more importantly I own your power' he sneered producing a small ornate lamp about the size of an eraser out of his pocket. That's when Jay realised what was going on. Jenny was a genie. Probably the daughter of The Genie himself. Jays father had told him all about the prize of finding a genies lamp and here one was right in front of him. Every part of him should want to steal that lamp and take the power for his on. It's what he had been raised to do. But at this moment as he looked down at the terrified and defeated Jenny, all Jay wanted to do was help this poor innocent girl and hurt Chad even more. He had no interest in power. He felt himself hate his father a little more for not only condoning but hoping to claim the 'prize' of this girl's slavery. This was sick. How could anyone think controlling another being was acceptable?

He was pulled of his thoughts as Chad turned to him. Chads eyes were blazing with anger. Jay couldn't even struggle against Jenny's power as Chad swaggered up to him. He was trapped. He hated being trapped. Leaning on the lockers with his hand beside Jays head, Chad leaned in close to Jays face. His smarmy face concentrated on Jay.

'Now for you, you lowlife scum. Who do you think you are attacking me? I, a prince. You're no one. 'That's why I hurt your precious boyfriend.'

That's when something inside Jay broke. His anger returning to him stronger than ever 'You're evil. Worse than most of the true villains I've ever met. We aren't the real villains, you are!' Jay spat back, attempting to struggle free. A low and menacing laugh erupted from Chad. 'Did I touch a little nerve there? I mean I always knew he was a little poof, makes sense that you're a fairy too. You 'guys' make me sick.' Chad spat disgusted. Carlos was gay? Jay had always had suspicions and he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about Carlos in that way before but he never thought it would be true. Villains kids don't get true love. They don't get happily ever after. Chad must of seen the surprise on Jays face as he continued. 'You didn't know did you? Aww how cute. You can be disgusting abominations together.' Chad sneered. Jay saw red. He was livid. Unable to move, Jay did the only thing he could to hurt Chad for insulting Carlos. He spat right in his face.

Chad looked stunned for a second, before pure rage returned. Using his arm he wiped of jays spit from his face before a delivering a loud and nose crunching blow to Jays face. Grabbing him by the neck Chad thrust his knee into Jays stomach. If he was able too Jay would have been doubled over in pain. He felt useless, he couldn't retaliate. Trying to focus on not throwing up he closed his eyes. Chad seemed to take this as a act of defeat.

'You and all the rest of your friends are scum. I'm so much more than you will ever be. I was born to be king, you were born to die in a hovel across the water. You are the villain. Carlos is a villain. Mal is pure evil. Even that daft bitch Evie technically counts as a villain. Ben is weak and will always be a weak King who sides with villains and that tramp of a girlfriend of him. You all are corrupting society. You need to be put down permanently. And I'm the man to do that. I can't have any of you in my way when that happens.' Chad spat nasty at Jay. Jay felt woozy but Chads words startled him into alertness.

'If you hurt any of them I'll…' Jay started before he was cut off by chads mocking laugh. 'You'll do what? You can't even protect yourself right now. Anyway it's not like I can let you remember this conversation.' Chad said and he pointed at Jenny to approach him. Jay eyes flared at this. 'That's right villain, you're going to experience the almighty power of a genie. Isn't that what you always wanted?' Chad smirked cruelly. Jay couldn't let him win. Jay knew he was no match for Jenny's power but he couldn't let himself be defeated. 'You'll never be king…' Jay smirked.

'Oh Jay, you see. That's where you are wrong. I will be. And when I am, you and all your little friends will be extinct. The real kicker? Before you perish you you will wish that you'd had a warning, that only you'd found out sooner so you could say those who you love. Well no such luck. Jenny erase his memories of tonight. Make him think he just went for a walk. Oh but let him remember that it was us that hurt Carlos. That should be interesting watching him suffer with that knowledge….' Chad commanded cruelly. Jay opened his mouth to retort but was stopped as a cloud of black smoke engulfed him.

…

Like a typical storybook cliché the birds were chirping and a single ray of sunshine broke through the curtains onto Carlos' face as his eyelids began to flutter open. His head felt groggy. Carlos was confused. He felt like he was forgetting something important, something really important. His whole body felt out of place, like something was wrong. Why was this bed so comfy? His bed wasn't this comfy… Where was he? He wondered. As he blinked into consciousness the lights above his head blinded him. Why was it so bright? He tried to move his arm to try and wipe sleep out of his eyes but his arm screamed in pain when he twitched his fingers. With this painful jolt his eyes flew open. Before he could stop himself, a surprise scream escaped his lips.

'Carlos?' He heard a voice ask softly but filled with hope. Flicking his eyes forward he tried to focus on the shapes in front of him. He was careful not to move his face as it was radiating agony. Suddenly the shape morphed into a face. As he looked at his friend, his memories snapped back into place. The locker room, Chad, the punches, the blood, the pain,Ray and Sonny, a ball hurtling towards his face, the feeling of being lifted….

'What's the damage?' Carlos sighed. 'On a scale from Scar to Esma how messed up is my face?' Carlos tried to crack a smile but even that hurt. Winching slightly at the pain, he hoped Jay hadn't noticed. Although one look at Jays face and he knew he had.

'Your face has healed Carlos. You look as good as you do every day…' Jay said offhandedly, trying not to notice that Carlos was blushing. 'More importantly how do you feel? You've been out for days' Carlos had not been expecting that. He'd guessed a hour tops. How could he have been out so long? He hated to see the worry on Jays face. He'd caused that and it made him feel even worse than he already did.

'I'm okay as I can be, I'm suppose. My body aches all over and my face is on fire but nothing I can't handle..' Carlos said failing to sound genuine. Worry was plastered across Jays face. Carlos didn't know if it what was the cause but Jay was acting off, like he was just going through the motions. His face was filled with worry but his voice was almost robotic.

'I was instructed to give you this potion when you woke up to deal with the pain' Jay continued, lifting a vile with a luminous pink liquid inside. Carefully Jay stood above Carlos, gently cradling his head as he lifted the vile to his lips. Carlos drank his medicine, with content with the fact that Jay was playing nurse.

The results of the potion were almost instantaneous. Carlos's whole body felt stronger and more solid. Gingerly testing his right arm he tapped one of his finger successfully with zero pain. This caused a smile to burst onto his face. Turning his head towards Jay he noticed that he had returned to his chair, slouched over. Carlos frowned. Something was wrong. 'Jay? Are you okay?' Carlos asked tentatively,

'I know about Chad and what happened.' Jay said calmly trying to hold back his emotions. 'I know what he did, what they did.' Jay took a large gulp of air. Trying to keep his emotions in check was really difficult. He shouldn't be doing this now. He should be waiting until Carlos was better. He should just be happy that Carlos was alive and awake. But worry and sadness had formed a gigantic put in his stomach.'Why didn't you tell me?' His voice nearly broke with his question. He reached towards Carlos. He had to understand why Carlos had kept him in the dark.

Carlos was stunned. His head began to feel fuzzy again. He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He didn't now what to say. How did Jay find out he thought. He felt himself take a large gulp. Carlos couldn't look at him. He couldn't handle the heart broken look on Jays face. This is what he had been trying to avoid. He never wanted to hurt Jay, he was too important. He took a deep breath, while his eyes burrowed deeper into his sheets.

'I couldn't tell you, okay?' He started, shocked by his own voice. 'If you found out, you would have hurt them. That would get you sent back to the island, away from here. Away from me…' Carlos finished quietly, as he raised his eyes towards Jay a tear spilled down his cheek. With that Jay was over come with emotion. He pulled Carlos closed to his chest hugging him tightly. 'I c-can't loose you. I-I just couldn't. I'm sorry, please, please don't leave me….' Carlos stuttered through tears as he clung to Jay. At this point Carlos was beyond caring how this looked. He couldn't lose Jay. That's what his vow of silence had been about. Protecting Jay. 'I'm so sorry', Carlos finally spluttered, clinging to Jay as if he was a life raft.

Jay was in complete shock. Carlos honestly thought that Jay would leave him alone? That Jay didn't care? Jay pulled him closer as he fought back his own emotions. 'Carlos.I'm not the best with feelings and emotions. You know that. Probably better than anyone. But believe me when I say that I will never leave you. No matter what you do. No matter what happens. This friendship between us is unconditional. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. Believe me. Nothing.' Jay felt Carlos take a shaky breath as he gripped tighter. He needed to know he was real, that he was back and that he was safe. It was in that moment that Jay realised how far he would go to keep Carlos safe. Nothing would ever hurt him again, not if Jay had anything to do with it. Now only if he could run into Chad and those two idiots, he would cause them severe pain…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **A/N: I'm a horrible updater, sorry guys. I make no promises but I will try to keep writing more chapters. I know it's been a year and I doubt anyone will care about this story now. All I can say is that I'm sorry and here's the chapter.**

The room was quiet without his friends in it. Carlos looked around the dark room wondering if this silence was what night was supposed to sound like. He wasn't used to this quiet. On the island, the noise at night only got louder as villains tended to their evil deeds. Despite having been in Auardon for months now, he was still getting used to the quiet. Although, Jay normally snored in his sleep so he never really considered how quiet it would be without him. Now that Carlos was alone in the hospital room, he found the silence a little unnerving.

The silence let him think too much. It made him think about things he didn't want to think about. Memories and thoughts which he would rather stayed buried were swarming his brain. His mum, her jackets, demon dogs, 40th birthday, Gaston, Maleficent, Chad, a ball hurtling towards his face, pain, pain, crying, darkness. It was too much.

Carlos realised what was happening too late when his breathing began to hitch. He would not panic. He was safe. No matter what his brain thought, he was safe and warm in this cosy hospital bed. His nice warm bed, no longer felt nice or warm. It felt constricting, like it was pinning him down. 'You're just freaking out Carlos, breathe' he thought to himself. He knew had to keep breathing but he couldn't remember how. 'Just in and out, I've got this' he repeated. Slowing his breathing but catching his breath.

Once he had calmed himself down, he slowly began to sit up. 'It's too damn quiet in here' Carlos whispered into the silent room. After recovering from the slight light headedness he felt, he gingerly peeled back his sheets and slid out of his bed. He padded along the room quietly towards the door stealthily so he didn't wake up the two fairies who slept next to the hospital wing. He was easily able to silently open the door due to many years of practise. The door creaked slightly behind him, however after a brief pause and no sign of movement on the fairies' behalf, Carlos set across the Auardon Prep grounds.

He carefully sped through the halls, looking for noise. This place was too quiet at night. However, he turned each corner stealthily. Despite wishing there was some noise he didn't want to be caught out of bed and get in trouble. That would not be good. The distance between the Hospital wing and the male dorms was not too far. Finally Carlos came to the door he was looking for. Pressing his ear against the wood he could hear the soft rumbling of Jay's snoring coming from the other side. He sighed, there was the noise he was looking for. Gently opening the door, he slid into the room. He crept towards his bed and lay down, snuggling into the blankets. The hospital bed might be comfier he thought but it isn't mine. With Jay's soft snoring breaking up the silence of the night, Carlos felt himself relax and his eye's droop.

…

'What are you doing here?' said a familiar voice behind him calmly. In Carlos' morning daze he couldn't quite place who was talking to him. He also couldn't find the motivation to open his eyes to check either. His bed was too comfy and he was too content to think about facing the rest of the world. 'Carlos, I'm serious. Talk to me. How did you get out of the hospital wing?'.

Carlos was confused. 'Who was out of the hospital wing? Someone should really check that out' he thought to himself as he snuggled further into his duvet. He felt so relaxed, content with his surroundings. Above him he heard a sigh followed by a rustling noise. The blanket around him disappeared suddenly and then he felt weightless. His comfy soft surroundings replaced with a firm slab. Not a bad new situation but not as comfortable. He tried to snuggle closer in hopes that he would return to the soft comfort of before. But he had no such luck.

For a while he flew, engulfed by a firm grip. Despite missing the softness from before he was equally content with the new situation he found himself in. The gentle sway lulled him further back in to his dreams, drifting peacefully back to sleep.

…..

Carlos awoke with a yawn. With the back of his hand he rubbed sleep out of his eye before blinking them open. Above him was the stark white hospital ceiling. Carlos groaned. 'Great I'm awake again' he thought to himself. He considered closing his eyes again and curling into his duvet again but he could tell it was late from the sunlight splitting through the window. Rolling his shoulders, he began to sit up.

'Morning,' said Jay who was sitting in the chair across from Carlos' bed. Carlos had to do a double take. He hadn't been expecting Jay to be there. Nor was he expecting him to be in a suit. He seriously had to keep himself in check. 'Jay should not be allowed to look that attractive this early in the morning' Carlos thought to himself. Cursing Jay's parents for making such a beautiful man.

'Hi' Carlos said lamely, throwing in an awkward wave and trying to control his blush. He sat up straight now, propped up by pillows. It frustrated Carlos that Jay seemed so relaxed. 'Eh Jay, not that I don't appreciate it but what are you doing in the hospital room? And why are you in a suit?' Carlos asked.

'Why did I find you in my bed last night?' Jay smirked, his eyebrow raised as if to challenge him. Carlos sucked in a breath. This was it, Carlos decided. This was the way he died. Jay should not be allowed to say things like that ever, and especially when looking that attractive.

'I was where?' Carlos asked dumbfounded. He had been in his hospital bed all night, hadn't he? Wait, he'd had a bad dream, but he'd calmed himself down hadn't he? Now Carlos couldn't remember. The confusion slash fear must have been painfully obvious to Jay as his expression turned from playful to concerned.

'Its okay Carlos, I don't mind. I'm actually impressed you made it passed the fairies. You should have seen their faces when I waltzed in here carrying you this morning.' Jay spoke reassuringly, moving towards Carlos. Carlos only further blanched. Jay had carried him all the way here? How did this happen? He thought to himself.

'So when did the nightmares start again Carlos?' The question threw Carlos off. Looking into Jay's eyes, he knew he couldn't avoid the question. He looked to concerned for Carlos to physically be able to lie to him.

'Last night.' Carlos said hesitantly. 'It wasn't anything serious. I just got freaked out about how quiet it was. I've never had to sleep somewhere so quiet and it just got me thinking about the island and stuff…' Carlos said lamely trailing off. Jay continued looking at him expectantly. '… Seriously that was it Jay, I'm okay. I guess I just over reacted a little.' This seemed to calm Jay a lot as he sighed.

'Okay, just checking you were okay, it's not every morning you wake up with no covers due to your best friend stealing them all. You have a seriously bad snuggle burrito problem you know that?' Jay smiled, instantly flowing back into his normal playful mood. Carlos faked shock, using his hand to pretend to be offended.

'How dare you? It's not my fault I like to be comfortable.' Carlos shot back, faux aghast. Jay smirk turned to laugh at Carlos behaviour. 'Now you didn't answer my question, why the suit?'

Jay still laughing looked down at his torso as if he was confused by Carlos question. Lifting his head, he raised an eyebrow at Carlos.

'Don't you remember?' Jay questioned. Carlos looked confused in response. 'It's Ben's 3-month review of his Kingship? You know the big council thing? We all have to dress fancy to go support him? Any of this ringing any Belles?' Jay asked, obvious to the pun he'd just made. The pun made Carlos' mouth twitch into a smile before his face dropped.

'That's today? How could I forget? Oh god, what am I going to wear?' He fretted. His fashion suavity was one of the only things he took from his mother. His fashion freak out only made Jay laugh. Carlos playfully growled at his best friend. Of course he didn't get it. He would look good in a garbage back.

'Carlos, you have your thinking face on, I'm worried' Jay laughed jokingly. Carlos turned to him in disbelief.

'You don't understand. I have to find a nice outfit in my cupboard in not very little time.' Carlos huffed, attempting to get out of bed. Quick as a flash. Jay had his arms on Carlos' shoulders, caging him to his bed. Carlos breath hitched long enough for Jay to a word through Carlos panic.

'Wow, you aren't going anywhere. I'm under strict fairy instruction to not let you leave here until it's time for the ceremony, something about you tending to wander off' Jay said softly. Carlos huffed trying to duck out of Jay's grip but failing.

'But clothes…' Carlos huffed sounding like a whining spoiled child. Carlos felt Jay's body laugh before he heard it. 'What's so funny?' Carlos pouted.

'You are! You are acting like a bratty kid.' Jay forced out through his laugh. Jay didn't think it was possible but Carlos only looked cuter when he pouted. 'Okay mister bratty-pants, that's enough. I'm actually going to pee.' Jay said trying to stop his laugh. Regaining his breathing he removed one of his arms from Carlos and lifted a bag on to the bed. 'Present for you'.

Carlos peered into the back curiously. When he saw a grey fabric, he reached in and pulled out the suit. Staring down at the garment, he was impressed with the quality of it.

'What's this?' Carlos asked.

'Your outfit. You picked it out weeks before your 'accident'' Jay trailed off with a dark look in his eye. Before Carlos could notice though he replaced it with his normal cheeky smile. 'As if you would ever leave a fashion decision this "massive" to the last minute,' Jay added sarcastically.

Carlos would have pretended to be offended if he wasn't so relieved that he had a presentable outfit. Carlos smiled at Jay in relief, then began placing the clothes back in the bag.

'Eh actually, you might want to get changed, we have to be out of here in ten' Jay added quickly looking at his watch. Carlos eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. He turned to death glare Jay, who quickly raised his hands in surrender. 'I'm sorry you looked so peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to wake you'.

And just like that Carlos' insides felt weird again. He tried his hardest to stop a blush creep on to his cheeks.

'I hate you so much right now' Carlos joked, though he was pretty sure he felt the opposite.

 **A/N: So that was the chapter. It was just a cute Jaylos filler before the main plot begins next chapter. I make no promises when it will be up. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible updater. To anyone how stays with this story and my writing you have my eternal gratitude and all the virtual hugs I can send. Hopefully this chapter was okay. Please review. Until the next time (whenever that may be, hopefully soon) ~ Takeawalk :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Holy Hades guys. Thank you so much for sticking with this story and for all the support. I promise that I will try to write more. This chapter was so fun to write. Its really long and completely plot filled, so I hope you enjoy it. This is my thank you for sticking with me even after nearly a years absence. Anyway enough from me, enjoy this chapter…**

The Cathedral was full of life. The noise was deafening as people from all walks of life chattered to each other about their young king and how his reign was affecting the kingdom. Light shone through the large glass mural of Belle and Beast, casting a colourful glow on to the young monarchs features. His parents looked on proudly from the elevated platform in the middle of the room, surrounded by the other Kings and Queens.

The Council of Kings and Queens from the land of Auradon sat high on thrones elevated on the platform, gazing down on the young King with a mix of emotions. Although he would never dare speak it aloud, Ben was terrified with the intimidating elders above him. No, he would not allow himself to be weak, but if he was being honest he'd rather be messing around with Mal and his friends in first period right now.

He let his eyes drift to his side, where Mal and his friends were sitting, and he felt his face involuntary smile. He loved them all so much. Evie who sat in a beautiful pale blue dress that cut off just below her knee was currently in the middle of an animated conversation with Doug who sat beside her in a rather fancy suit. Beside them sat Jay and Carlos who were also both in suits, which Ben thought was very unlike them. Carlos was laughing at something Jay had said. 'Its nice to see Carlos back to his old self after the accident' Ben thought to himself.

Finally, next to the chuckle brothers was his one and only. Her purple hair surprisingly didn't clash with the light green tea dress she had decided to wear today. Ben thought she looked stunning, although Ben knew that she could wear a trash bag and he would still think she was the most gorgeous woman alive. He knew in his heart he would do anything for her.

Ben thought that they definitely could all pass as Princes and Princesses, not that they ever needed too in his eyes. No matter what his family was his family, it didn't matter how scruffy. Looking at the Villains Kids before him, he felt so proud of each and every one of them. He had done this. He had helped to change their lives so much, all under his short reign as king. He vowed that he would help them all. He would never let another child grow up the way they did. His mind flashed back to that day in the hospital when Mal had told him all about Carlos' home life. He often wondered about the rest of the Lost Isle Children's home life but he'd never pry until they were ready to tell him. But he was adamant that no child would ever grow up like that again. Turning back to face the council he was ready, his nerves were gone. He knew he was about to do what was right.

Almost as if they could read his mind, the leader of the council King Charming stood which hushed the crowd into silence. The eerie quiet was broken by Charming clearing his throat.

'Young Prince Ben. We, the council of the Past Kingdoms of this land have joined here today to review your short but eventful reign. This council was founded at the start of this land to keep checks on those in charge so that the dark days from before did not returned to this land and ultimately to protect the land of Auradon from those who were unfit to rule.' Charming spoke regally to the room, with an air of loftiness that he and his wife Snow White had apparently not passed on to their two sons. Ben began to feel his nerves grow again. This was not the start he was hoping for. 'It is customary for the council to hear your report for how your reign has helped to improve this great kingdom and your future plans for it. After which the council will bring to your attention any questions, concerns or queries before finally coming to the conclusion on the due process of your kingship.' Charming rhymed off, speaking so regally Ben could almost hear Mal's eye roll behind him. He smiled at that thought. 'You may proceed'. The way charming spoke almost sounded like a challenge to Ben, but it was a challenge he refused to back down from. He spoke with what he hoped was a regal and confident voice:

'Good morning. Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has graced me with their presence today. I am truly honoured that so many members of this society from all walks of life have joined us. In my short few months as King I hope that I have inspired inclusiveness, so that everyone no matter of their social standings or background can be seen as they truly are. A person. This is how I would like my legacy to be remembered. As the King who saw every subject as a person first. The humanity in us all that binds us together is worth more to me than any gold and riches. The safety and livelihood of the people of this land must always come first. That is vitally important. This is why I have decided to in act a new initiative that I personally believe will not only help strengthen this land but also help to fix a long standing injustice that has been allowed to carry on for far too long.

As the council and members of the public are aware. The last initiative I passed was to free a select group of children from the Isle of the Lost. This I personally feel has went excellently. Despite their background and upbringings they have shown that the Isle of the Lost does not just house villains, but also a large number of innocents that we for too long have left to struggle with pure evil. The people I have met from the Isle of the Lost are not their parents. They are good. They deserve at the very least not to live with the cruel monsters from the council's past. It has come to my attention that those innocents are suffering in ways I hoped members of my society would never have to face, especially at such young ages.

Thus I plan as sworn King of Auradon and protector of this land and its people, to help these innocents as any person with morals would do. It is my request that a new service be created, to screen the inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost. Those who are innocent of crimes should be allowed the chance to leave the Isle. The Isle of the lost was created as a prison for those who had done some of the evillest deeds this land has ever seen. It was not created as a cage of unwarranted abuse for innocents such as the Children of the Isle of the Lost.

To make myself clear, I do not plan to take every child off the Isle of the Lost against their consent. If they wish to remain with their families, they may. This initiative only plans on being at very least an escape route for those who we have forced injustice on for years.

That is not to say that I have not taken the people of Auradon in to consideration. I know there will be a difficult adjustment period and that the lives of those here in Auradon will be changed. However, I personally believe that this is a change that has to be made. This could strengthen the country of Auradon and push the nation to new heights that have not been seen. When I was crowned King of this Kingdom I knew that it was a proud and just society, that I would forever be honoured to rule. It is currently a divided land which I hope to unite. We as a people are stronger together. We are a just people who stand tall against injustice and that is what I hope this initiative will bring.

I would like to thank the council for their time and consideration.' Ben concluded. The room throughout his speech had a few spats of applause, but as he concluded the room was deathly silent. Looking to the council he watched as each former royal face changed with his announcement of his future plans. Some where definitely more appealing than others. His parents beamed at him full of pride but they were just a little biased being his parents and all. The next most appealing faces were those of Tianna, Naveen, Rapunzel, Flynn and Mulan. He would have said Shang too, if that man's face ever changed from anything other than stern. They all seemed encouraging but not as enthusiastic as his parents. King Eric and Queen Ariel seemed like fish out of water more than anything, both looking equally confused. Then he saw the less than amused faces and he began to worry. King Aladdin looked bored to Ben and his wife Queen Jasmine did not look amused. Nothing however could have prepared him for the group at the end of the council table. The Charming Quartet, Aurora, and Philip looked down right furious. Like a white hot rage had erupted inside each and everyone of them. It made Ben wonder why the Villain thought they even stood a chance against these heroes fury. But he would persist there where literally lives at stake here. Lives he had literally just sworn to protect.

The silence in the room grew tense as Ben waited on his Elders judgement. He knew this was the calm before the storm. He felt the room take a silent gasp as his father stood. King Adam's eyes bore into his son with a look Ben hoped was pride. The crowds turned to face their former King as Adam cleared his throat.

' As is customary the council will now be able to comment and ask questions to the present King. As the former King of this land it is habitual that I should be the first to comment. As a past king I feel it is my place to feel wary of the course King Ben is proceeding with. However I also feel as he rightly points out this is a step we as a nation must take. On a personal note, as a father I would also wish to comment on the pride I have for my son taking such a brave and noble step for uniting this kingdom.' King Adam smiled down on his son while still sounding as regal as he always had. Ben felt his heart swell a little. His father wasn't known for supporting his more liberal ideas, so the fact his dad had instantly praised Ben reassured him. He felt a small smile grow on his cheeks.

'Thank you King Adam,' Ben responded professionally. He did have an image to up hold after all.

'You are welcome, Your Majesty. There will be no further questions from my Wife or I,' Adam spoke before bowing and returning to his seat.

His parents where followed by King Flynn and Queen Rapunzel who both stood.

'It is the opinion of both myself and my husband that this initiative be passed. Both of us believe that no innocent should be kept against their will. We are greatly saddened not to have realised this problem sooner. I from a personal standpoint am ashamed we have allowed this to happen. The Kingdom will benefit greatly from this additional initiative' Rapunzel smiled at Ben but she and Flynn both looked guilty. Ben wondered if she felt guilty because she had helped to keep innocents trapped just as Mother Gothel had in Rapunzels upbringing. He felt bad for making her feel bad, but as King he had to talk about these sensitive issues.

'Thank you for the kind words and support Queen Rapunzel and King Flynn' Ben spoke slightly relieved that someone other than his parents supported him.

'There will be no further comments from my wife or I, Your Majesty' Flynn replied. Rapunzel and Flynn bowed and then proceeded to sit back down.

After Rapunzel and Flynn, Tianna and Naveen both gave their approval for the initiative stating that, no matter what your background, as long as you work real hard each and every day to be good, you should be allowed the chance to succeed, social standings be darned.

After Ben thanked them, Queen Ariel and King Eric stood and explained that they didn't really understand why they should be put at risk but also that they weren't guppies and if their king commanded it they would oblige. Ben thought that was about as good as he was going to get from the leaders of the Sea Kingdom so he smiled and thanked them. At least they weren't against him outright.

Shang and Mulan spoke next. As battle worn generals they weren't naive enough to believe this would be a perfect solution. But they agreed that more had to be done and that this was a good first step to change the nation for the better.

Then stood Queen Jasmine, who didn't seem to thrilled about the idea of letting more villains off of the island. During her speech she turned to Jay.

'But if even a son of such a horrible human such as Jafar can sit in front of me without me having fears that he'll hurt me or my family, then maybe we should give others the chance. I would ask that the king have very tight legislation so only the very best of the best should be able to leave'. Jasmine added. Jay felt his cheeks redden a little bit. He didn't know whether to be proud he was no longer seen as a scary villain or embarrassed that his father's greatest villain was not afraid of him.

However, the next to stand was King Charming. He looked outraged, his face going as red as the poisoned apple his wife choked on.

'I'm sorry but has this council gone mad? This is a preposterous proposal King Ben. You are willing to risk the entire safety of this kingdom over some villains? They sealed their fates and the fates of their descendants when they acted out their evil schemes. In my Auradon, I will not see any of my children or anyone I hold close be put at risk.' Charming spoke with the voice of someone who had only lived their life in privilege. Ben choked down his annoyance, he'd been expecting some complaints.

'King Charming, it is not my intention to hurt any of my subjects. That is exactly what this act is trying to stop.' Ben replied calmly. This only seemed to rile up the King further.

'Ha, stop hurting your subjects? You mean those villains who hurt us all, tried to kill our closest kin, and you want to help them?' Charming angrily spouted back. Ben had to admit he was getting slightly frustrated now, but he tried to keep his cool.

'I wouldn't wish to help anyone who hurts another person. I am merely seeking to help those who cannot help themselves. Those on the Isle of the lost that are innocent have to deal with all of the worst villains there are, and we put them there. We trapped them without any means of escape. In my eyes, if we do nothing, we are as bad as those who we locked away.' Ben spoke more regally than Mal had ever heard him. She was so proud of him. However Charming was having none of it.

'Are you disrespecting me? And all of your elders who stand before you? You call us villains but you don't know what villains are, the damage they can cause. How could you? You are just a boy in Kings clothing' Charming added scathingly. Safe to say Ben was pissed.

'There is no need for that sort of language King Charming. As you rightly pointed out. I am your king. You are allowed to question me, debate me and even oppose my opinions but you are not allowed to belittle or make a mockery of this democratic monarchy. To do so, is only to belittle the great strides that the United States of Auradon has made in it short time as a nation. I therefore ask for you to retract your statement.' Ben spoke with authority trying to hide the anger that was bubbling below.

King Charming looked down and had the indecency to smirk almost scarily similarly to his nephew Chad.

'I will not retract my statement, I meant it. If this is the future you want boy, it is a future my kingdom does not wish to be a part of.' As Charming spoke, Ben's stomach hit the floor. The whole cathedral gasped and then went deathly silent, turning to Ben to see his response. But before Ben could reply, King Philip was on his feet.

'I would like to second this motion placed forward by King Charming. My kingdom will not suffer because the daughter of my greatest enemy has bewitched our corrupted King that villains are innocent' King Philip announced. Ben thought he was going to throw up, the room started swimming before his eyes. How dare they blame Mal for this! However, before he could defend Mal there was another voice.

'I too would like to second my brother-in-law. There is no way that my kingdom will stand for this. Villains deserve to be punished, that is why we put them on that island in the first place and now this little brat wants to undo that. I, and my Kingdom say no way', that was Cinderella also on her feet now. The three largest kingdoms were currently united against him, with their power and influence they could instantly crush him like a bug. And due to the smirks on their faces, he guessed that they knew it too. The room flew into madness, chatter and whispers echoed loudly throughout the Cathedral. The mass populous was confused at this unusual turn of events.

Something didn't feel right to Mal. Something felt off. The trio of royal couples stood too quickly and too composed. Their speeches felt too rehearsed, almost as if they had been planning this. Mal's fears where only confirmed when Cinderella spoke again,

'If King Ben is weak enough to allow Villains of the Isle to walk free, he is unfit to rule. Luckily there are other heirs fit to take the throne' Cinderella caused the entire room to suck in a breath. Fear spiked in Ben and all his loved ones. Before anyone could protest Cinderella's comment blue smoke filled the room.

As the obvious magic smoke dissipated, the room was silent. On the platform, Chad now stood. A scared pale blue girl in chains stood beside him. The hall stared on in disbelief. Ben felt anger like he never had before.

'Hello, good citizens of Auradon. As you may be able to tell, Jenny here has put a no magic zone on the Cathedral temporally for now. We don't know what a villain such as Mal would do after what I'm about to say.

'You mean, so I can't defend myself or those I care about, while you march around that platform that you shouldn't even be on with a chained Genie?' Mal spat up at him from her seat. Chad whipped his head around towards Mal, plain disgust on his features.

'Jenny, her mouth, I command you to silence it' Chad shouted, and reluctantly Jenny obliged. Blue smoke swirled around Mal. She opened her mouth to protest but no words came out she had been muted. She didn't need words though; her death glare spoke enough for her.

'Good, a villain shouldn't be seen or heard so at least we've covered one of them.' Chad smirked. Ben was going to kill him. A notion all of the villain kids agreed with. Chad turned to face the crowds of Auradon citizens.

'I'm so sorry Auradonians, it was rude of me to just burst in here like that but for too long this country had be led by weak Monarchs who have allowed weeds such as those (pointing to the Villains) to fester in this once great nation. I seek to change that. As my mother said, there are other options. Ben is only but one heir to the throne. Why should it be passed to him and his weak ideals. When a Prince such as myself stands before you. I offer you a plan of freedom and safety. Under my rule there would be no villains. We would cut the bridge to the Isle of the Lost. Build a large wall around our borders to double our strength. I would make Auradon great again. Under my rule, Princes and Princess' would live as they used to, as royals without the fear of villainy. You may ask how I plan to do this. To my right, is Jenny. My happy little helper. Just like Aladdin, I have my very own Genie friend. Except unlike Aladdin, my only wish was that she obeyed every command. She is more than happy to comply. Aren't you Jenny?' Chad smirked, cocking his eyebrow at her.

'Yup, I'm totally on board. Chad is the rightful heir to the throne. Anything I can do to make that happen, I am ready to comply' Jenny said in a surprisingly calm voice when she looked so scared. Mal didn't believe her for a minute.

'See, with the ultimate cosmic power that we have here, we can sever all ties with the Villains. I promise you I will make a far better leader than Ben'. Chad smirked.

'I call for a vote fellow members of the council.' Cinderella cooed. Adam and Belle stood up immediately.

'You can't do this. This isn't right!' Adam angrily stated, his voice gruff.

'We can and we will. This is how a democracy works. We are not here to abide your bias.' King Charming replied, equally as annoyed.

'This is absurd' Belle added.

'This is democracy, Belle' Cinderella snipped, 'All those in favour of allowing King Chad to take the throne, raise your hand now'. Bens mouth went dry. This could not be happening. How was this happening? He was losing his Crown?

Ben watched in disbelief as hands began to rise. First obviously were Chad's parents, Cinderella and Charming. They were closely followed by Chad's uncle and Aunt Charming and Snow. Then Queen Aurora raised her hand along with her husband. Ben felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as Aladdin and Jasmine raised their hands. He was in deep trouble now. They needed a majority of the council to agree and Chad only had to get one more couple on side. Chad stared at them all expectantly. Ben was proud that a majority believed in enough to not dethrone him.

'Is that all? No one else want to raise their hands, or are you all too scared of change, you guppies' Chad jibed. It was obvious to everyone in the room who he was trying to goad, everyone except the pair who Chad had specifically aimed at. Ben groaned internally.

'Hey, we aren't guppies!' Ariel shouted raising her and Eric's hands. A wide grin spread across the Charming's faces. They had won and they knew it. Ben felt like crying, he'd be strong for now. His kingdom still needed him.

'Well then I guess that settles that,' Chad smirked. 'Jenny if you would do the honours.' And just like that Ben felt his world crumble. Blue smoke swirled around his head. Was Chad going to suffocate him? But soon the moment and the smoke was gone, and Ben's head felt lighter. Its only when the smoke cleared around Chad's head did he realise what had happened. Upon Chad's head was Ben's crown. He had his crown and there was nothing Ben could do about it. Reaching up Ben touched the now vacant place on his head and he felt empty, lost and powerless.

'That's right, Auradon. I stand before you as your new King. I promise to keep all my subject safe from villains that seek to destroy us. Villains such as those' he spoke clearly pointing to Ben and the Villain's children below him. 'That is why it is my first act as King that they shall be sent back to where they belong. With their own kind.'

With Chad's proclamation the room descended into madness. The loyal supporters of King Ben were on their feet booing and jeering loudly, while the other half of the room began to cheer Chad's name as if he was the next messiah. The villains kids froze. Jay saw red, pulling a broken looking Carlos close to his chest in a hug. Evie grabbed on to Doug tightly, tears streaming from her eyes. Doug looked madder than anyone had ever seen. Mal tried to yell, she tried to do magic, anything to help. But Jenny's magic had blocked her. There was nothing she could do. She had never felt this helpless. Ben took one look at his family and he knew he wouldn't let this happen. He couldn't .

'This is just sick Chad,' Ben shouted standing protectively in front of Mal. 'You can't take them, I won't let you.' Ben was panicking now. He had never been so afraid in all his life. He felt a mass weight push him out of the way.

'You will not send us back! That's a death sentence and you know it!' bellowed Jay as he shoved past Ben towards Chad. Jay ran full pelt at Chad with anger in his eyes. Carlos chased after him only a few strokes behind him. As soon as he got close to the platform however he hit an invisible wall. The wall sent him flying into Carlos who luckily was stronger than he looked and was able to catch him. Staring up at Chad, Carlos only felt deep hatred. How dare he!

'You're a coward. You are willing to kill us but not willing to swing the sword. Pathetic' Carlos screamed disgusted. By this point, Doug, Evie, Mal and Ben where surrounding the pair and helping them to their feet.

'You dare to call me Pathetic? You are nothing. I am a king.' Chad spoke glaring down at them from the platform. 'What I say is law and that is final. The history books will remember this as me defeating a corrupt king, his evil temptress and her friends who planned to destroy Auradon. I will protect this nation from all villains. Unlike you. You are villains that is what you were always made to be. Defects.' Chad spat at them.

'The only villain I see here is you. If you want to hurt them, you'll have to go through me' Ben shouted back at him. Chad's face turned from one of disgust to one of pure evil glee.

'I was hoping you'd say that.' Chad smirked. 'Jenny, send them back to where they belong, and take Ben with them.' Mal's heart broke. Sending them back was bad. Sending Ben to the Isle was a definite murder. No villain would let Ben live. Mal just wanted to cry at the unjustness and the powerlessness she felt. Evie who had stayed quiet up to this point as she had been trying to think of an escape route, was pulled from her thoughts as Chad spoke.

'You foul evil son of a gold digger. That's right I'm looking at you Cindy. You send him there he's dead. Fair enough if you send us back, they might kill us but we grew up there. He didn't. He doesn't deserve this.' Evie all but screamed. She felt a warm hand slip into hers. She squeezed it gently. Chad laughed in her face.

'Ooo little miss evil queen is getting feisty. You know I wouldn't send him if I knew he'd survive, that's just ridiculous. He will go to the Island because that is what he deserves. He loves you all so much, why won't the rest of the bottom feeders on the Isle?' Chad smirked. Mal raised her hand as if to perform a spell, momentarily forgetting that Jenny had placed the no magic rule on the cathedral.

'Now guards take Belle and her Beast and any other 'King Ben' supporters to the dungeons.' He spoke royally as all hell broke loose and the guards moved. They began rounding up everyone Ben cared about: his parents, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Mulan, Shang, Rapunzel, Flynn, Tianna, Naveen, Fairy God mother and the rest of his friends that he had known from infancy. He watched on helplessly as Chad smirked through the entire process. Evie was crying as Doug was ripped from her. Mal only clutched onto Ben tighter. Once they had all been rounded up. Chad turned back to the room.

'I am the once and future king of Auradon. Protector of this land and all its values. Bow before me or stand against me.' Chad announced. Instantly the crowds began to bow. Ben felt sick.

'Jenny didn't I tell you to remove these lowlife from my presence? I will not tell you a third time!' Chad spoke angrily but as if he was perversely enjoying himself. Jenny was crying silent tears, the chains on her feet rattled as she moved forward.

'I am so s-sorry' She sobbed as she was forced against her will to perform the death sentence. As blue smoke flew from her hands, Ben clutched Mal close to his chest. Carlos and Evie were pushed protectively behind Jay. Ben looked above him to were Chad was standing. Just before the smoke hit Ben felt himself shout a solemn vow.

'I promise you Chad. We will return. And you will suffer for what you've done here' he growled.

 **A/N: Okay so the main plot is finally revealed. Did you guys like it? I'm just dying to hear what you thought. I hope you like it or at least it made you feel something. This was the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope it was okay and not too lengthy, it just sort of spiralled. I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories about what you think might happen next. Anyway until the next time ~ Takeawalk**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have no excuse…please enjoy :)**

'BEN!' Mal screamed in panic, jolting out of an almost sleep. The walls of the room were old and shabby. Large multi-coloured patterned carpets were draped in a mismatch from the ceiling failing to cover the light streaming in from the windows. The ground felt a familiar mix of furry and sticky to Mal as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Any relief about knowing whereabouts she was on the island were completely crushed by the lack of friends that surrounded her or the very fact that they were actually all on the island.

Confusion and fear were beginning to take control, what was going to happen now, where was everyone, had they survived and if so how was she going to keep them all that way. What was Chad doing? Were her family and friends back on the mainland okay? What if she couldn't save them? What if she was too late? What if she wasn't good enough?

Questions flooded and swirled her mind, she needed to snap out of this. Trying to focus, she attempted to make a plan of action. Step 1 was find Ben and her friends; step 2 get off this island alive; step 3 stop Chad and save the day. 'Simple enough' she thought to herself.

Her mind was interrupted as a flurry grey, white and red burst through one of the drapes, grabbing her shoulders.

'Mal are you okay?' Carlos asked, his voice heavy with worry. Mal was dumbfounded staring at him mouth open unable to form any coherent words. To say he looked dishevelled was an understatement, his knee had a large scrape which and ripped his trousers leg to ribbons and he had previously removed his suit jacket revealing a torn, previously long sleeved, black shirt.

'How… How did that happen?' Mal questioned, surprising herself with how small her voice sounded. Carlos looked taken back, not used to seeing his sister so shaken and unsure of herself.

'Its nothing, we have to go. Jay and Evie have Ben and have already run ahead. We need to get out of the market now. It Gaston, he's got a mob and they are after us' Carlos rambled while pulling her to feet. 'Come on'.

Mal brain kicked into overdrive as she processed the information. Positive, her friends were alive. Negative, an angry mob was chasing them. Okay so that was a major negative but they could do this. She had to believe they could survive this. Putting on her survival face she followed Carlos as he sped out of the room, clambered through the window and darted out on to the roof.

From the roof Mal could see the entire island, as a child she'd loved coming up here. Once believing that all she could see would one day be her kingdom. How times had changed. Through the main street she watched as a large way of villains slithered down towards the market. At the snakes head was an ageing drunkard waving torch around like a barbarian.

'Glad to see Gaston hasn't changed' Mal whispered to herself, but she was sure she saw Carlos smirk. Her smile quickly died on her lips when she say who Gaston was chasing. A flash of blue was quickly followed by a large red blob with a smaller figure being carried over the red blobs shoulder. 'What happened to Ben? We have to help them!' Mal questioned making to move towards them. Carlos reached across, grabbing her arm and stopping her from continuing. 'Carlos let me go, I can help them'.

'Not from up here we can't. They'd kill us all Mal, smaller teams are better. You know this. Trust me, I want to help as much as you do, but we are too high up. I promised them we would get to safety and they promised me the same.' Carlos stated, his grip on Mal was unusually tense. 'Please Mal, we have to go, I promised' He pleaded. Mal knew he was trying to do what was right but she couldn't listen to him. She knew that he felt the same way that she did, that they'd do anything to protect each other. Her brain knew it was a bad idea but she had to listen to her gut. She just hoped it wasn't just her heart messing with her.

'I'm sorry' she announced defeated to Carlos before she began to scramble down the building towards her family.

'Thank god' she heard Carlos sigh as he too began to follow her. He obviously wanted to help as well but didn't want to break a promise. She guessed that Jay had put him up to this.

Dismounting from the wall a few feet behind Jay and Evie they were quickly able to catch up with them.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' Jay growled angrily through huffs from running. Mal had no idea how Jay made running for his life while fireman lifting her boyfriend look so easy. Carlos upon hearing Jays tone immediately looked sheepish but only for a fraction of a second.

'You know what they say the family that runs for their lives together, stays together' Carlos puffed with a smile on his face though there was still fear engulfing his eyes.

'Not the time Carlos! In case you haven't noticed these heels were not made for running in' Evie called out as they rounded the corner, coming face to face with a deep end. Evie's quip died on her lips as she stared at the large brick wall at the end of the street. The group halted running. That's when the panic set in. Behind them the mob was getting louder, calls of kill the 'Beastly Bastard' could be heard slurring from Gaston's lips.

That made Mal's blood boil. No way in hell was she letting her and her family's story end in a crappy side street on the Isle of the Lost. That is not how their story ended. After everything they had been through, they deserved better.

'What the hell did you just say Gaston?' Mal shouted suddenly turning herself to face the mob. Her family were still face to face with the large concrete wall unable to think of a way out of this. They froze as they heard their leaders remark. Gaston merely laughed as he swaggered towards Mal, ushering the mob to remain a few feet behind him.

'Dearie me. I see you've come home little girl and you've brought your little cherub along with you' Gaston cooed, mocking her while eyeing the past out Prince behind her. Mal was beyond mad but also hated to admit that she was terrified. They were trapped. She flinched away as Gaston reached out to touch her hair. 'We all saw your sceptical, how you fraternised with the enemy. What you did to Maleficent. There is no one on this island who doesn't want to drink your traitorous blood. You had everything, and again we all had nothing. Left behind in the dirt while you get everything. And then that dearie of a young want to be prince comes along and takes everything from you and that mongrel. I knew you would be here somewhere. That's why I organised this little welcoming party.' Gaston smirked through his entire speech. With every word the gangs rage only grew. Mal was ready to explode, she felt her very veins on fire and a pressure build in her mind. 'I think it's only fitting that we spill the Princes blood first, don't you think?' As Gaston smirked, reaching towards Ben, Jay dodged out of the way.

That was the last thing Mal saw as the pressure exploded from within her and the world went black.

…..

When Mal woke up, she smiled at the familiar surroundings. She would know the décor of her own room anywhere. Gripping her hands in her sheets she realised she wasn't dreaming as she had thought. At this realisation, she bolted up right. Memories of what happened flooded back to her. Why was she still alive? What happened? Quickly jumping out of bed she made for the door and up the stairs, rushing into her old living room.

When she opened the door, she was stunned by what she saw. Every was the same as how she imagined her mother had left it, except for the attention of three of her friends. Evie was busy staring into her hands at her mother's old plotting desk; Jay was napping over her old couch; and Carlos was looking out onto the balcony almost dumbfoundedly. Mal had a million questions, the primary one being where the hell was her boyfriend.

Clearing her throat made Evie and Carlos face her, Jay bolted up right, startling himself awake. It felt weird. She felt like she had fallen back in time to a year ago when this scene would have made perfect sense. She never thought she'd be here again. They were looking at her again as their leader and commander-in-chief. Despite her knowing they'd always kind of look to her as a leader they had lessened their need to over the past months becoming their own people without the restraint of the Isle. Time to put her leader hat on she thought to herself. They needed her.

'What happened?' Mal asked, an air curiosity seeped out under her supposedly commanding tone. 'How did we get out of there? And why here of all places?' At this the trio looked between each other in confusion. 'Guys?'

'Well, we don't actually know. One minute I thought we were goners and then everything froze, and by everything I mean the mob froze. Then you passed out and we panicked. I carried you – Jay had Ben – and when came here, it was the only safe spot we could think of. Maleficent isn't going to be home for the time being so its empty. Are you okay what happened? What did you do?' Carlos rattled off.

'Yeah that amount of magic would have been intense with a wand and in a place that you know actually facilitates magic but on the isle and wordless? How the heck did you do that?' Evie asked her scientific curiosity taking over for a moment. Mal was stunned. Voiceless magic? Magic on the Isle? What the heck?

'I have no idea I could do that. Why can I do that? What's wrong with me?' Mal started freaking out about her own power. Throwing her hand in the air before shoving them in her pockets. The trio looked dumbfounded at Mal unsure as their leader was never normally unsure of herself.

Suddenly Mal felt something in her dress pocket. Pulling it out she realised it was a piece of crumpled paper. Unfolding the paper, she read the inscription.

' _Mal and friends, I'm sorry. I have no control. I have to follow his words exactly. But he didn't specify exactly what he want so, I have increased you wordless magic. We both know its always been there, I only tweaked it a little so you could use it on the Isle. I promise I shall try until my dying breath to help restore Ben to the throne. Please be safe._

 _Hurry back please,_

 _J'_

'What the hell?' Mal shouted throwing the piece of paper at the trio who each read it.

'Jenny?!' Jay cried out. 'She's helping us? And you… you can… Anytime you like? That's why everyone in town is still frozen.

'Still frozen?' Mal questioned. They shook their head in agreement. Mal looked out the tower window and sure enough the crowd was still in the alley unmoving. Holy gods she was a monster. She had done this. Would they ever move again? This magic was so new to her and she had no idea how strong she actually was now. The magic seemed to take a lot out of her as she passed out. As she was mulling her thoughts over she suddenly remembered her boyfriend. 'Where's Ben?' She questioned.

'I put him in the spare room, he has been out cold since we got here Mal. Me and Carlos woke up beside him and he was already unconscious. I have no idea why though.' Jay answered. Immediately after hearing this, Mal headed towards the stairs.

'I need to see him' She called over her shoulder as left the room. Knocking on the door she heard no response but entered anyway. What she saw stunned her to the core. Ben was awake, but was cradling his knees in the corner of the room, tears were streaming down his face but he was silent. It was at that moment Mal's heart shattered.

'Ben?' Mal asked softly treating him almost like a feral cat. She didn't want to spook him. Gently approaching him as he failed to reply. He had failed to acknowledge her even as she slumped next to him. His body was still but one look into his eyes and Mal knew his mind was turning at a rapid pace. She knew that look, she'd seen it in enough people. It was the look of a broken man.

'Ben? Talk to me! Please! Ben. Please…' Mal began to sob, clutching him for dear life. She couldn't lose him. Not him too. Not now.

'I, I failed you….. I failed you all' Ben muttered shakily.

'You didn't fai-' Mal began but was interrupted by Ben with a stronger voice which was drenched in self-loathing.

'Mal I failed. I failed everyone. I'm not a King. I can't protect anyone. I'm nothing. I'm actually worse than nothing, I'm a liability. All my loved ones are in perilous danger and I'm weak and powerless. I can't do anything to save anyone and… and I've just made things worse. My parents are trapped. My best friends are either trapped or in a face worse than death. What if Chads already killed them? What If the islanders kill us? I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to you. This is all my fault. I hate this. I hate me. I did this to us. Maybe things would have been better if I'd never tried to help anyone, if I'd just been an airhead kid. I'd still be King. Without those stupid proclamations Auradon would be safe. You would have been better off here –' Ben rambled his voice shaky with tears which made it easy for Mal to interject. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Better off here? Seriously? I don't care how much I love you, you do not get to say that to me. Ever. Do I make myself clear?' Mal interrupted annoyed by her boyfriend's self-loathing. She understood it, but there was no way she was going to let him believe that crap. Ben looked taken back by her outburst, saddened that he'd only made his girlfriend feel worse. 'You don't get to say that… You don't know what it was like here. My life here, my life before you, was awful. I've never told you the extent of how bad it got here because I didn't want you to worry. I told you Carlos's story but I never told you mine. Can you imagine having a mum as evil as mine. Sure, she never hit me, but she didn't have to as the threat was enough. Everything I did, I did for her. She manipulated my every action, made me do things that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I've hurt so many people because of her and the way she made me think and act. But then you came along. You and your 'stupid' proclamations that took me away. You brought me to safety and for the first time ever I was actually free. The only way I can explain how it felt was remember that time you took me to teach me how to swim? Well that freedom felt like when I was finally able to tread water by myself without the fear of drowning, without the water suffocating me. I know that's a rubbish metaphor, but that's all I've got. You are not nothing. I was nothing before you saved me. I was a spoiled nasty villain of a girl, that was more likely to kill another human being than kiss one. You changed that. You are the man I love. You are Ben. The man who saved me. The man who saved my friends. The man who will save his family. You don't need a crown to be all those things but we will get you your crown back. I promise you. But don't you ever believe I was better here. That any of us were better here….' Mal didn't realise how intensely was crying until the end of her speech. Quickly attempting to use her jumper to dry away the tears she realised there were too many. She didn't often cry which alarmed Ben. Gently he gathered his girlfriend in his arms, her purple hair absorbing the tears he himself was shedding.

'I'm sorry' Ben mumbled as he hugged her tighter. They both understood that their lives where only going to get more difficult from now on but right now in this moment they had each other. And in this moment, that was all either of the pair cared about.

 **Until the next time (whenever that maybe) Takeawalk :)**


End file.
